When The Angels Cry
by Seth-the-lonely-soul
Summary: The ones we love are the ones we miss the most. What once is pure is darkened and lost forever. All that's left are the memories of our fallen angels.
1. Where Does It All Go

**When The Angels Cry**

**Chapter 01:**

_**Where Does It All Go?**_

The snow gently fell in a rhythmic acclaim. The sweet smell of fireplaces and steaming pies filled the air both indoors and out. Winter was one of the most beautiful seasons to behold when it covered the dry grass with soft powder. Kaiba sat back and read a book slightly disappointed that the 'gentle snow' was currently barring him from leaving the Kaiba estate.

On top of this, Mokuba was at a certain game shop waiting out the winter storm and icy roads. So for the time being he was alone without his work or without his dear brother to keep him entertained. Kaiba sighed, placing his book on the coffee table. "I understand now what Mokuba meant when he said I had no life. How can it be I have nothing to do?" So perhaps his life really did revolve around his work as everyone said. But surely he had something to do besides sit there in the empty house reading a book he's already read several times. Right?

But to his dismay and growing irritation he couldn't think of anything to occupy his mind. He sighed once more before heading up the stairway. He tried to fulfill Mokuba's request but it just couldn't be done. There's nothing else he could do other than work at home. "_While I'm stuck over here, you should kick back and relax. That means no working… Seriously Seto, you need to take advantage of the situation you know."_

Kaiba smirked. He attempted watching television but disliked greatly the barrage of reality TV shows that seemed to air on every channel imaginable besides the infomercials. He already read two of his favorite books, took a nap and even sorted through his duel monster cards that were locked safely away in a vault. There was nothing else left to do but work.

* * *

Jounouchi shivered and rubbed his hands together. "That's the last of the firewood. You should've stocked up Gramps." The blond joked as he headed into the small kitchen. 

The old man glared and shook his head; "It'd be enough if you weren't sucking up the warmth of the fire. Keep up the annoying comments and I'll throw you outside young man."

The immature teenager laughed lightly. "Now there's the old Gramps I remember." He poured himself a cup of hot cocoa and added a mess of marshmallows.

Yugi groaned lightly, "Jounouchi would you quit pickin' on my Grandpa? Come on, I think Mokuba wants to duel you." He chimed.

The blond widened his eyes, "Does Mokuba even have a deck? I thought Kaiba was the only one wit' one."

The raven-haired child greeted them at the top of the stairs. "Of course I have a deck Jounouchi. Seto taught me everything about the game and I can beat you down easy." He taunted with an ever too familiar smirk.

The blond grinned darkly, "I ain't gonna lose to another Kaiba, kid. You better have your dueling strategy ready for me."

* * *

Kaiba shook his head and added up the numbers for the latest cut in taxes and incomes for the many employees and assets of his glorious company. Now that his mind was focused on something other than the sad details of his boring personal life, things and time were moving along shortly. 

But as he busily typed away and calculated the critiques and reports, the outside storm continued to rage on. Instead of subsiding, as the weather reports and newscasters predicted, it was starting to pick up and grow stronger. Kaiba could hear the howling winds blowing outside his office window and he didn't need a TV to notice the change in weather. His eyes narrowed deeply, unfortunately there was no way of contacting his brother at the time since the winds blew any reception clear out of the sky- and Yugi's telephone wasn't working at the moment.

He hated not being able to reach his brother, not being able to check up on him. It was unsettling- though he knew the others would never place him in harm's way- still, the feeling of not knowing his exact status in this heavy storm was unbearable.

He turned back around and continued his work. Of course he was overreacting as always. He was definitely controlling when it came to his brother, he couldn't help it. In fact at the moment the younger Kaiba was probably having the time of his life with his poor choice of friends.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. Okay, maybe they weren't such a poor choice, friend-wise. They were trustworthy and very nice to Mokuba even he had to admit. Still, "There the most annoying group of people I have ever come to meet in my life." And that belief held merit and strong proof in his mind every time one dared utter something to him.

His mind was shifting again. He stared down at the files on his desk and nodded. He shouldn't be thinking such immature things and should just concentrate on his work.

* * *

"I didn't mean to brag and taunt you so much. I guess some things come so naturally, maybe it is in our blood to be zealous and a little cocky." He smiled and laughed nervously. "But I did win and you did lose. I told you Jounouchi, Seto taught me everything about the game and the strategies and how to just about beat everyone. The only one in this house that I can't beat would be Yugi." He admitted. 

The blond smiled, "Well you inherited Kaiba's smarts but definitely not his attitude. You're really good at this Mokuba. I'm surprised you don't duel more often."

"Yeah, why don't you?" Honda asked sitting down and passing cups of hot cocoa to them.

Mokuba shrugged, "I don't really have people to play with. You know, I have a lot of things going on and the kids at my school don't really like playing cards with me." He answered with a less than chipper tone. "But it's okay. I actually do play a lot against Seto at home. He says that I'm really good too and that he's impressed with how much I've learned." This time his voice was filled with tremendous excitement. Obviously such strong praise from his brother was well accepted.

"That reminds me, whatdo you think your brother is doing now?" Anzu asked.

Hazel eyes dared to laugh at the question, "By now I'm sure he's working on something related to the company."

"Man your brother is one workaholic."

Mokuba laughed. "He tries to stop but it's really the only thing he's got besides me. What else can he possibly do?" There was a small pause as the words left an awkward emotion in the room. "But he's the greatest brother one could have and the smartest person in the world."

Jounouchi nodded in the negative, "Hate to disappoint ya but I'm the greatest brother in the world."  
"But not the smartest." Honda cut in, and was hit in the head in reply.

Mokuba chuckled some more. "You guys are crazy. I suppose one thing my brother said about you is true." He interjected before the two started going at it.

"Heh, yeah I can imagine some of the other things he says 'bout us." Jounouchi muttered.

"Oh he's not that bad." Mokuba defended lightly. The group continued to shoot cheap jabs and hysterics at one another throughout the storm; laughter, sweet innocent laughter countered its blistering winds and harsh intensity.

Mokuba's infectious laughter always made things brighter and better than before. So… '_Why did such innocence have to fade away?'_

* * *

**Kaiba sat up in his bed, panting and sweating as his gaze found the frost-covered window. The wintry wonderland still resided outside, tainted with the blood and broken memories. His head was pounding once more but like the hollowness inside he grew to accept and dwell in it. **

_Don't say a word to me._

_I can read the tears on your face._

_All the happiness and love_

_Has fallen from Grace._


	2. When All Is Covered In Winter Snow

**When The Angels Cry**

**Chapter 02:**

_**When All Is Covered **_

_**In Winter Snow**_

Kaiba swallowed the last bit of his coffee as he shut down his laptop. Reclining in his desk chair he shut his eyes as well. The snow was of course free falling with no one's care or request. But Kaiba loved the white stuff to be deeply honest. He found it beautiful and refreshing from all the warm and hot weather. It also reminded him of Christmas and in seeing the excitement in Mokuba's eyes as he opened presents. '_I wonder how Mokuba is doing right now. Though I'm sure at this moment he's having to much fun to even be thinking of me.' _Kaiba tried not to sound too offended by the assumption.

* * *

Mokuba wrapped himself tighter in the blanket. It was starting to grow colder as the fire waned. But the always upbeat kid smiled and stared at the last little flame. It was so small and insignificant and yet him and the others were so intently dependant on its warmth. To him, it was kind of funny. "You guys excited about Christmas?" He asked to jar the nervous cold out of the air. He didn't find this winter blackout all that bad, unlike the others who couldn't hide well their worry and concern. He didn't understand why they couldn't see it as the adventure it really was.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Yeah it's gonna be great. We're gonna have cake and some nice hot turkey and vegetables here." He replied.

"After I spend time with my mom and dad I'm dropping by here for the party with the guys." Anzu joined in. "You should come by too Mokuba- you and Kaiba." She suggested.

Jounouchi laughed nervously as he jabbed her in the back. "But we aren't forcing him to come or anything. You should swing by Mokuba." Anzu glared at him momentarily. "And we'd be glad to have your brother too." He added with a small sigh afterward.

The young Kaiba was quite amused with Jounouchi's antics and feelings for his older brother. "As I'm sure Jounouchi cannot wait to greet my brother at the party you guys are doing, we'll probably be too busy with our own celebration."

"No offense but you guys have just about everything. What could the two of you possibly give each other that you don't already have?" Honda questioned.

"I know it seems that way but there are many things that can't be bought that we give at this time of year. We have a party too but it's just the two of us. We never get to spend time together and that's the best time to have fun and hang out with one another. It's really cool and I wait for it every time of the year. I'll be buy the day before maybe but I won't be able to make it on the day."

"Well that sounds really sweet. We'll be sure to save ya some cake." Yugi winked.

As the discussion of Christmas began to die down, the group nestled closer to the fire – as diminutive as it was. It was growing increasingly colder and with no electricity there wasn't much option or choice for food. Obviously neither Yugi nor Solomon had prepared for this wintry blockade.

* * *

Hours passed and Kaiba began to worry all the more as he continued to let his mind wander back to Mokuba's welfare. He wondered if they had enough food, he was pretty sure that they had no electricity; concerned they were freezing with no warmth to keep them safe. Kaiba was panicking inwardly though hiding it well on the outside. Still, the worst thing was knowing he couldn't do anything to help from here. It was dangerous to drive, but more and more he began to question the danger of driving. '_Yugi's house isn't that far from here. I bet if I were careful I could make it.'_

It was a hard thing for him to consider. He knew Mokuba would be furious and would not condone the action at all. "Hm." He stood and walked out of the room, down the flight of stairs, and to the front door. He turned the knob and stared intensely at the blanket of white before his eyes. '_I could make it.'_

* * *

"What're we gonna do?"Solomon whispered.

"Listen, Honda and I will go to the store and get some firewood. The storm isn't as bad as it was an hour ago so it's the perfect time to go out."

Solomon shook his head. "I'm not too sure about that. Maybe I should go with you boys. You're talking about venturing out into a dangerous blizzard, something could happen to you." He retorted with a protective tone.

"Exactly. Which is why you shouldn't be anywhere near the door Gramps. You need to stay in here; Jounouchi and I will be just fine. We can handle a little cold weather." Honda replied tightening his gloves to his hands. "Stay here and take care of Anzu and Mokuba, they're sleeping right now."

Although Solomon rejected the thought he really had no standing against the two brave teens. "And Yugi is upstairs looking for extra blankets. I don't want him to go out there, so we hafta leave now before he comes down." Jounouchi added, putting on his ski cap. "Let's go Honda."

A few minutes later Yugi came down the small staircase empty-handed. "I couldn't find anymore blankets, I'm afraid we gave them all away to charity." He sighed. But his disappointment was changed to something else as he noticed the room was short two of his friends. "Hey where are Honda and Jounouchi?"

Solomon took one last stare out the window before facing Yugi. "They left to find firewood. They should be back in a little bit."

Yugi gulped. "You let them go out there in this weather, grampa? They could be hurt or worse." He exclaimed running to the door but Solomon stopped him from opening it.

"No Yugi, it's too late. They've already been gone for a while now, they left right when you went upstairs."

"So they just left without me? I don't understand."

Solomon sighed and patted his grandson on the back. "They didn't want you to be in harm's way. But they'll be fine all right?"

"I guess so."

Mokuba took a deep sigh and bit his lip. He didn't realize how bad the situation was. It was really cold but nothing too serious in his eyes. He didn't know why everyone was acting like it was a big deal. '_I don't see why they're panicking and risking their lives outside just because there isn't a fire… They said the weather isn't supposed to last that long anyway right? But then again, what if it lasts for a few days?'_ Mokuba was starting to worry now, for real. He was beginning to grow afraid and nervous like everybody else. And now he was thinking about Jounouchi and Honda out there in the cold, cold night. '_I'm just glad that Seto is at home and safe.'_

* * *

"Fuck, it's freezing out here." Jounouchi laughed against the bitter wind.

Honda held his hand over his face to prevent the needle like snow from scraping his cheeks, "Ya think bonehead?" The two walked against the frozen sidewalk being extremely careful not to slip. "The store should be close, but do you really think they'll have any left? There are a lot of houses around this area."

"Yeah a lot of houses but too many greedy people livin' in them. We already tried asking for just a little wood and the answer obviously was no. I guess people get carried away and whatever this time of year. Let's just hope no one took all the wood and this walk wasn't for nothing." He replied.

"Yeah. Don't jinx us."

* * *

Kaiba knew the roads were frozen over and to take a vehicle was suicide but what else could he do? He threw some snow chains on his favorite car and loaded it up with warm food and wood from the house. He took a deep breath and got in, "Now all that's left is getting there in one piece." He wished he could just zip through Domino like he normally did but this was no time for that.

* * *

_**Despite how I feel inside,**_

_**It's seems to be your time.**_

_**With all the broken melodies**_

_**I've lost my place in life.**_


	3. When All Seems Calm And Clear

**When The Angels Cry**

**Chapter 03:**

_**When All Seems Calm And Clear**_

Kaiba trudged along at a slow speed. It drove him crazy to drive so impeccably slow, since he is used to racing down the roads on normal business days but some things were just a little more important. As he came to a curve in the road he straightened up and began to turn. "I'm not that far now but at this rate it'll be an hour before I reach the game shop." He muttered.

* * *

Jounouchi sat down on the curbside and ran his numb fingers through his hair. "This is just terrific." 

"Damn it all. I can't believe there's nothing at all. Why'd you have to jinx us for?" He mumbled frustrated. He began pacing back and forth in anger. He shook his head and sighed finally resting his eyes down on his quiet friend.

The unusually silent teen sighed and shook his head, "Whatever man. You're the one that brought the whole thing up about whether there'd be any wood in the first place." He looked back towards the way they had came and ran his hands once more through his blond locks. "I guess we just go back with the bad news. Damn how I feel bad about all of this. I was so hopin' we'd find something, even a stupid single log." He fumed. His hotheaded temper was showing signs of a return. "I can't believe any of this."

Honda gulped, he was angry as hell too but Jounouchi looked far more disappointed and hurt than truly angry. "Hey don't sweat it too much man. Maybe Yugi found some more quilts and blankets and we can always bundle up in a closet full of clothes." He smiled and gently punched his blond friend in the arm; "Granted that Mokuba is probably the only one that can fit into Yugi's clothes."

Jounouchi had to crack a smile at that. It was mean but admittedly funny. He thought on it a little more and nodded. "Yeah, maybe you're right about the clothes. I'm just upset that we're outta food and we couldn't even get somethin' to warm us up for the rest of this damn storm." He stood to his feet and ended up falling back on his rear end against the curb he'd just been sitting on.

"You all right?" Honda asked helping him up to his feet.

"Yeah. I think so." He hissed but seemed to hold back a lot more pain than he led on. The two of them exhaled gently. "I can barely feel my ass anyway. It's not a big deal. Let's just get goin."

"That was a pretty bad fall though."

Jounouchi glared. "I'm fine." He repeated pushing passed him in the direction to the game shop. "Come on before our whole bodies go numb."

Honda stood there watching his friend's form walk on before finally following after. But he quickly turned to the sound of what he couldn't believe to be real. "Jounouchi look, it's a car!"

Jounouchi shook his head and turned. "A car? That's impossible Honda 'cause nobody in their right mind would-" His mouth was left agape as he quickly walked back up to Honda who was waving down the slowly approaching vehicle. "Who in the hell would be out in this weather?"

"Who cares? As long as it's somebody."

Kaiba's face fell to major irritation as he started to make out the two heavily covered guys. "You've got to be kidding me." The urge to keep going came to him in a sinister whisper but to his good 'kind' heart, he stopped and opened his car door.

"Hey man thanks for stopping. Listen I know it's asking a lot but can you, oh K-Kaiba is that you?" Honda asked mid-speech.

Jounouchi's face fell. '_Terrific. I'm about to be saved by Kaiba?'_ He shuddered but mostly from the cold… Mostly. "What're you doin' out here? You know how crazy driving right now is?" He asked folding his thickly coated arms across his chest.

"Just shut up and get in the car. I don't have time for your pathetic questions." He retorted stepping back in the car. "Now I have to ride the rest of the way with these two idiots." He said bitterly.

"Come on Jounouchi. Let's just be glad he showed up when he did. Honestly, I don't think I could've made it in this cold all the way back to the shop." He picked up his feet and tiptoed onto the icy road. Jounouchi stared at the car for a long time before heading towards it in the same manner.

Pretty soon the two were nice and cozy in the backseat as Kaiba started the car back up and continued his approach to the Turtle game shop. "What's all this stuff here Kaiba?" Honda asked as he felt heat emanating from one of several boxes next to him.

Kaiba glanced at him through the rearview mirror and took a while to reply. He really didn't want to make small talk with them and besides he didn't want to admit that he was not only worried about Mokuba but also a little for them too. "It's nothing. It's just some food I brought since I wasn't too confident in your pal Yugi's preparation for tonight and the next several days." He replied after a short pause.

"Several days? This weather is gonna be here for that long?" Jounouchi asked in shock. "It wasn't s'pposed to last even today."

Kaiba sighed softly. "By the surprise in your voice I assume he doesn't even have a battery powered radio. Honestly you all continue to lower my standards of you." There was more silence to ensue, not even Jounouchi bothered to come back and retaliate. "What were the two of you doing out here anyway. If as you said it's so dangerous out here." He asked not really caring or understanding why he asked it in the first place.

"Well we were uh kinda-"

"To lower your opinion of us a notch or two more, we were hopin the store back there still had some wood stacked up outside since we'd run out over at Yugi's." Jounouchi finished for Honda with a bored and detached tone. He really sounded down and emotionless- tired mainly.

Strangely Kaiba didn't say anything insulting or upsetting. Although in his mind he was fuming with all sorts of thoughts. '_No radio, no electricity and no fire and they're most likely running low on food too. I was wrong to even think that Mokuba was safe at Yugi's place. I should've come by earlier before he had to endure this wintry disaster. I can't believe their stupidity and lack of common sense. You can't trust weather broadcasts, they don't control Mother Nature they only predict it. This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard.'_ He was very much raging.

The silence seemed to numb the spirits even as the heater brought the two passengers in the back their senses and the feeling back into their bodies. Jounouchi though refrained from wincing as the pain from falling down ached him harder. It had hurt despite how numb and cold his body was and now that he could feel again it was worse but he wasn't about to show weakness in front of his 'enemy' and at the moment savior.

Honda remained silent as well. For the first time he wasn't upset or angry with the CEO in the driver's seat. And as many the rumors he'd heard about the guy speeding and racing the roads like a big private racetrack, he actually drove nice and slow, considerately and appropriately for the weather at hand. He sat back and sighed, the warmth was definitely making him sleepy. He wasn't even sure what time the two had left, since he never even remembered to look up at the wall clocks in the game shop.

* * *

Mokuba could definitely not get any sleep hearing Yugi pace back and forth against the tile floor. It was driving him crazy but he didn't dare get up to ask him to stop. He didn't want Yugi to know that he knew where Jounouchi and Honda had gone and that they were in fact away from the shop. He was too terrified of what could happen out there. '_They could freeze, they could never come back. They shouldn't have left. They're gonna get hurt out there. Why aren't they back yet?'_

Everything kept hitting him in a broken-record kind of way. He wanted to know how long it'd been since he left and yet at the same time dreaded to know. Part of him wished he were with Kaiba safe and warm in the mansion, though the awful thing was knowing the two would still end up out there anyway. He gulped down the lump in his throat and mentally punched himself. '_Get a grip Mokuba. You know there is nothing that can bring those two hardheads down. They'll be fine.'_

He clenched his fist, '_Just fine.'_

"There's a car." Solomon muttered in surprise through the intense quiet.

"What?" Yugi asked running to the door and opening it. A rush of cold air harshly blew in sending a startling jolt through Yugi and his grandpa. Anzu woke up and Mokuba stood. "Whose car is that's?" Yugi pondered as he ran out there towards it.

Kaiba parked on the side and stopped the engine. "Grab something and bring it inside." He ordered stepping out of his car. Jounouchi and Honda nodded and followed suit.

Yugi halted in his place and blinked, "Jounouchi, Honda, Kaiba. What're, how did, how did you guys get here?" He asked confused. "What are those boxes?"

"An early Christmas blessing you could say." Honda replied, "And it's thanks to Kaiba." He added as they passed the small teen by.

Kaiba opened up the trunk and pulled out some boxes. Mokuba ran out and gasped at the sight before him. Of course he was thrilled to see his brother in the flesh but, '_The car. He actually drove the car here in the middle of the ice and snow? Is he stupid or just plain crazy?'_

Kaiba picked up a heavy box and headed inside stopping only to stare at his little brother for a moment. He put it down and studied the small abode. It was cold and dark in the house with no fire or sign of merriment. Mokuba came back inside and stared over at his brother. Yugi and the others brought in the remaining boxes. "Wow, Kaiba you brought a lot of stuff."

"Seto." Mokuba whispered very softly.

Kaiba refrained from speaking. "This really is very thoughtful. You've brought blankets and food and even wood for the fire." Solomon continued.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes, "Yeah it's really pretty cool." He admitted truthfully.

"Seto."

Anzu smiled and stood beside Yugi, "I agree. You risked a lot just helping us out. How on earth could you have known we'd need all these things?" She asked.

Jounouchi raised his hand to her face, "You don't wanna know his answer to that. Trust me." He interjected with a laugh. "It isn't so friendly an answer. Just be it known he ain't so cold-hearted after all." He further went on and wrapped his arm around the stiff and reserved brunet.

Kaiba shut his eyes and shoved the other off. "Get off of me you worthless mutt." The blond only laughed. "I didn't come for any of you pathetic imbeciles." He made clear searching the room for his true reason for risking his life so to speak. "Mokuba, are you all right?" He asked ignoring the stares from the others.

The young one clenched his fists tightly and glared at him, "Seto, why did you come here!" He shouted and ran up the stairs passed him and everyone else. Kaiba stood there unable to turn in the direction of the speeding bullet like the others had. He instead folded his arms across his chest and walked up to one of the boxes.

Anzu stared over at Jounouchi with a stunned look on her face. Yugi approached the older Kaiba and cleared his throat, "You know I think Mokuba was just a little shocked to see you. I'll go up and talk to him if you want. He's probably just shocked that you came all this-"

"Save the pep-talk for one of your friends Yugi. I know exactly what's wrong with my little brother." He retorted in his trademark sharp tone. Kaiba picked up a small food container and headed on up the stairs in a steady slow walk. "I'll take care of my own brother thanks."

Jounouchi winced as he sat down. "What's wrong Jounouchi?" Yugi asked shifting his attention and eyes away from the darkened stairs.

"It's nothing, I just sorta tripped outside."

"That's a flat out lie. He fell completely to the ground- an icy sidewalk hitting his back against the curb and everything. I'm surprised he could actually walk. I knew it hurt you."

The blond twitched an eyebrow as the others huddled around him in concern. "Thanks a lot Honda. It's really nothing too serious. It's just the lower part of my back, that's all. I'll be fine. Honda's just blowing it out of proportion." He explained grabbing a nearby discarded pillow and placing it behind him in the chair.

* * *

_**The wind whispers your name**_

_**Even as you've disappeared.**_

_**I still think of you,**_

_**And wish your soul near.**_


	4. But Ends With Me Feeling Low

**When The Angels Cry**

**Chapter 04:**

_**It Ends With Me Feeling Low**_

Kaiba stood at the only room with the door closed. He knocked two or three times before heading in. It was just about impossible to see his small form sitting up on Yugi's soft bed, almost impossible if not for the dim candlelight on the desk. The tall brunet closed the door behind him and made his way to the bed. "That was an impressive scene you pulled off in front of your friends." He said as he sat beside him.

Mokuba didn't say anything for a long while. A quiet game ensued but it was obvious which would snap from the intensity and pressure of the silence. "It was more than just a scene. I'm really mad at you. I don't need you patronizing and treating my feelings like they don't matter." He replied.

"Like they don't matter. I apologize Mokuba; I don't recall ever treating you as such. I know exactly why you're mad at me."

He narrowed his gaze, "Why because you can read me so easily like a book? You know every emotion that I feel before I do?" He pouted staring off the opposite way of him.

Kaiba smiled and inhaled softly, "Because it was a reckless and foolish thing to drive in such conditions. I know the first thing you probably felt was fear when you saw me." He stated nudging his unresponsive brother.

"That's not completely true. When I first saw you I was happy because I had heard Yugi and Mr. Mutoh talking about how Jounouchi and Honda were out in the cold somewhere and seeing you was instantly a happy thing for me but, when I thought about how you got here." Mokuba brought his gaze to his brother, "You shouldn't have risked your own life to come here. What if you had skidded out of control or fallen off a bridge or if the car broke down in the middle of home and here? You didn't think of the huge possibility that you could've died out there." He fumed standing to his feet.

"Mokuba I did consider the thought but I realized there was something more important than my safety and that was you. I was going crazy not knowing if you were all right. This was a big storm and I was damned if I was going to sit back and wait it out at home safe and warm when I knew that you were in a place where there was no power and a limited supply of food. And I battled with my better judgment to stay put and wait it out but the longer I waited the heavier the storm blew and I just couldn't sit back any longer. And look, obviously it was the right choice. I'm fine, I brought back those two morons downstairs and I know you're safe and warm now. I had to make sure you were all right."

Mokuba hugged him and nodded, "I just- something could've happened to you. Something could've happened to Jounouchi and Honda and you." He muttered into his brother's coat.

"But nothing did. Now stop this crying. I brought you some food, so eat." He commanded and the younger pulled away and nodded once more.

* * *

Jounouchi sighed irritated by his friends fussing and worry. "I don't need anything else. Please stop bringin' me all these blankets and pillows." He implored tapping his hands against the armrest. He shifted a little and winced again at the pain shooting up and down his lower and upper back.

"You're not okay. You're in pain. What can we do for you? Do you want another pillow? Are you sure you aren't cold?" The group seemed to cite all together. "We just want you to be as comfortable as possible."

He leaned his head back and took a deep breath, "If any of you have any aspirin that'd be great. Other than that I have enough blankets and pillows, so please just finish eating and lie down to sleep." He replied. He didn't dare mention that his head was hurting him too.

Honda laughed gently, "But are you sure?" He asked in a nurse mock tone.

He earned a deep penetrating glare, "Shut it Honda, you started this whole mess. It's not that big a deal like I've been sayin' since I got here." He repeated for the hundredth time that night.

The group settled down and ate their warm meals courtesy Seto Kaiba. Anzu and Solomon set up a throw rug on the floor near the fireplace and threw pillows and bundles of clothes down and set up some blankets. "Okay Jounouchi, if you don't feel like staying and sleeping in that chair there's a place for you to lie down over here. Just tell us when you want to get up and we'll help you." She said.

"Just go to bed. I'm fine right here." He assured nicely. Though his patience was boiling with annoyance for his friends. He leaned into the seat and shut his eyes. He was really tired and ready to quit thinking for the day- or night or whatever time it was.

* * *

Minutes rolled on as Kaiba stroked Mokuba's raven locks. He listened to the even breaths of his sleeping brother for a while as he thought about the changes this Christmas would make. Now that he was here at Yugi's house he frowned and shivered slightly to think that Mokuba would never let him go back home and there was no way he was taking Mokuba out until the roads cleared, which could take some days. That only left one decision and it was to stay here with the people Kaiba couldn't stand most.

He personally didn't mind going out again, in truth he kind of enjoyed the danger of the winter but to say that out loud would reveal an immature demeanor. His focus fell on Mokuba again and he examined the rest of the room. '_I should take him back downstairs, it's cold up here.'_ He stood up and opened the door slowly. There was no noise down on the first floor so he figured everyone must be sleeping or about to enter the land of slumber.

Kaiba leaned over and picked up his brother and headed out the door. Slowly he descended the small stairwell and entered the quiet and dimly lit living area as he suspected everyone was down for the count- save for a certain blond leaning on the counter to the right. The brunet stared at him for a moment before finding a place for Mokuba near the group on the floor.

After making sure his brother was covered up and warm, his attention shifted to the other teen. Something odd caught his eye about the other, for one thing '_He didn't say anything or even look in this direction when I came down. The way he's holding onto that glass counter is suspicious as well.'_ Without another second wasted on thought, he walked over to the one he labeled dog so often a time and leaned against the counter beside him and he glanced his way at first.

Jounouchi really didn't even notice the one now standing just to the left of him, his eyes were closed tight and hands clenched into tightening fists, his face held such a pained expression. "Are you all right?" Kaiba's voice cut straight through the peacefully silent night like an alarm going off in the dead of morning. Jounouchi almost leaped right out of his skin, jumping backwards and wincing even more as he began to fall, but Kaiba grabbed him by the arm.

"Dammit. Don't be sneaking up on me like that. You could kill someone." He continued to mumble and curse under his breath.

"Whatever. I was trying to be considerate since you are obviously in a lot of pain. But I don't need to be insulted and be given your whispered obscenities." He said and let the blond go.

And ironically Jounouchi actually felt bad for his long time personal rival. When he thought of what the other had said it hit him that he was acting rudely considering what Kaiba had asked was if he were okay. "Kaiba wait." He turned, slowly, and faced his bitter enemy and nodded, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap I just didn't know you were down here. I was in a deep thought and I" he paused for a moment and groaned as his lower back remained aching still.

Kaiba would normally have walked away and ignored the teen's physical problems since it was no business of his but since all the mutt's friends were sleeping and there was no place he could escape to he sighed and helped Jounouchi to the corner slightly further away from the others but still warmed by the brilliant fire. "What the hell happened to make your back hurt like an old man's?" He asked bringing him a pillow and extra blanket from the couch he'd been sitting in.

Jounouchi accepted the things without hesitation and scooted over so the brunet could sit beside him. He didn't want to admit his reason for his pain since it would only aid to amuse the other and give him more ammunition to insult and humiliate him but he didn't like silence too much either and since his friends had actually taken his advice and left him awake all alone, he complied to the question. "I sorta fell outside on the ice right before you picked me an' Honda up. I hit the curb with my back… end and it just it didn't hurt so much at first but when I came inside and warmed up it really started to hurt. None of them carry aspirin or pain relieving stuff either so I guess I just gotta endure it huh." He replied sharing a little more information and words than he meant to.

Kaiba shut his eyes for a moment and considered his reply to him-if there'd be one, Kaiba didn't really find the idea of talking with him all that appealing but so far he supposed it wasn't so bad. Besides he really didn't want to leave the other awake all alone and he honestly wasn't in the mood to be rude or well, his usual cold-as-ice self. Imagine that if you possibly could. "You know what, I think I might have something."

The tone caught him completely off guard and he wasn't ready for such a normal sounding voice. "Something like what?" He asked totally forgetting everything they had discussed at the very light-hearted reply. He blinked as Kaiba pulled out a small bottle, twisted the top and dispersed two pills from it.

"Here." He handed them to him and then stood to his feet and went to the gallon of water he had brought with him as well. Pouring some in a cup from the cupboard he sat back down beside the other and gave him the glass as well. "Take them, you'll feel better." He insisted putting the bottle back in his pocket.

He studied the two medium-sized pills unsure since he'd never seen them before; they weren't ordinary over-the-counter aspirin he could tell. "Are you sure I should-"

"Fine. If you don't want them then don't take them. Once more I was just trying to be nice to a worthless mutt like you. I don't know why I bothered in the first place if this is how you choose to react to me." He said disgusted with the very hesitation Jounouchi's voice had entailed.

The blond felt really bad now. Despite his grudge it just didn't seem so easy to stay angry after all he'd done and risked to be here in the first place. He put his hand on Kaiba's shoulder and stared at him apologetically. "I'm sorry again. I dunno what's wrong with me. I've been rude to my friends all night long and now I'm snapping at you for no reason." He removed his hand from Kaiba's arm and stared into the endless blaze of red among the wood and he swallowed the pills given to him so generously.

"So did you fix things with Mokuba?" He asked after a while of silence. His eyes continued glued to the fire.

Kaiba relaxed at the change in topic and nodded softly to his rather pleasant guest. "There was nothing to fix. I expected his anger and hurt when I left the house in the first place." He answered matter-of-fact.

"I understand. It was pretty crazy to be drivin' in this weather. You really could've gotten hurt out there, like seriously badly and no one would've been able to help you until everything melted but by that time-"

"Would you shut-up all ready?" He muttered a little bitterly. He didn't want nor desire to hear the negative side of his under appreciated good deed. "If I hadn't come when I did you might not have returned back yourself. I find it strange that Mokuba gets upset with me and yet praises you for your bravery in finding- or failing to find –wood."

Jounouchi smiled and nodded, his eyes beginning to droop and drift close, "Well that's the difference in younger siblings I guess. I know Shizuka would kill me for going outside. He's more afraid of you getting hurt than anyone else. It's not so hard to understand." The blond yawned and sighed.

"I suppose you have a point." Kaiba joined his gaze into the embers and silence surrounded the room once more.

Everyone snickered and laughed as the shook Jounouchi lightly. "Hey Seto, it's time to get up." Mokuba said tapping his brother on the shoulder. Kaiba and Jounouchi shifted slightly and opened their eyes to find everyone staring at them with smirks and grins. The brunet tried to sit up but as he looked down he met a pair of browns and instantly the two boys jumped up into sitting positions. Anzu started laughing lightly. Somehow the two had fallen asleep together, Kaiba on his back with Jounouchi resting his head on him.

Kaiba folded his arms across his chest and shut his eyes gently, "It's not that hilarious." But no one thought that way. "Immature morons." He muttered and sighed.

"I didn't know you two had grown so close to one another." Honda stated in a stunned tone.

Jounouchi reddened some but pretended not to care about their teasing. "Whatever."


	5. All I Have Is You

Seth: I apologize for the lateness of these chapters. My aunt died in a car wreck due to some moron who was driving on the WRONG side of the road and created a three-car accident. My aunt, I believe, was the only casualty. That was on the 16th of January and I've been a little rattled. But I'm getting back on track, so I hope you guys enjoy this and the other updates on my other stories. Peace, love, pass it along.

**When The Angels Cry**

**Chapter 05:**

**All I Have Is You**

It was a long morning; dragging minute after minute of torturous boredom for the blue-eyed brunet now sighing in relief. For the moment he'd finally found some quiet and distance from Mokuba's loud-mouthed friends without leaving the house. But his momentary peace was shattered at Jounouchi's crackling voice and his good trusted friend, Honda.

"Kaiba what're you thinking? You can't be up there on that roof- you're gonna fall and break your neck, you moron!" The nuisance called out but the brunet didn't even give a glance's notice.

"Hey Kaiba, you really need to be careful. It's too dangerous up there." Honda added a little calmer and nicer in tone. And still he pretended as if they weren't even there.

Anzu opened the door and frowned as she stared up at Kaiba. "Is he still ignoring you?" She asked and at the sound of the blond 'mutt's' exasperated sigh she smiled. By now one probably realizes Kaiba was up on the roof of the gameshop. As crazy as it was to be on such a narrow, slick, iced over roof, he seemed to enjoy its altitude and distance away from the others- even if he could still hear their voices at least he knew none of them could reach him up there. "So are we just going to leave him up there?"

"What else can we do? The stubborn mule won't listen to common sense." Jounouchi replied heading inside the humble game shop. Honda shrugged and followed, with Anzu, after Jounouchi.

Mokuba laughed as the three came back with a look of failure plaguing their faces. He put down the blanket he was folding and walked over to them. "Relax you guys. Seto isn't used to being around others for a long time and so he needs to relax and get away from the talking and laughter after a while. He'll be fine. If you let him be alone, he'll come down a lot faster than if you keep pestering him." Anzu nodded her head and smiled brightly.

"I kinda could tell he wasn't a people person, but I didn't know he was this much of a recluse-"

"Would you knock it off?" Anzu cut Jounouchi off, jabbing him in the side with her elbow. She turned back to the young Kaiba and ruffled his hair. "We'll fold the rest of the blankets Mokuba, you can relax or go upstairs and keep your brother company if you'd like." She suggested and the young one nodded.

Yugi and Solomon came in with firewood from Kaiba's vehicle. "Here's some more wood." The old man stated to the obvious.

* * *

Mokuba entered the empty bedroom and walked over to the open window. It made the room chilly and very cool. He stuck his head out and saw Kaiba's dark form clashing with the white around him. His hair blew gently in the swaying breeze and even though his dark clothing made him look especially pale, he didn't seem to be cold at all. Mokuba slowly stepped out onto the roof, holding onto the window sill with all his might.

Kaiba turned to the sound of his slight gasp and made his way over to him. "What are you doing out here Mokuba? You're going to hurt yourself." He scolded helping his brother to sit against the sill.

"Look who's talking."

"What are you doing out here? You should be inside where it's warm." The older one insisted ignoring the no-he-didn't glare Mokuba was giving him. "It's too cold out here for you."

There was a given silence that didn't last too long, "I just want to sit and talk with you. Don't hafta get all angry and irritated."

"I'm not angry or irritated with you."

"Then what's going on? I know you don't like them but you could try being a little friendlier. They aren't doing anything wrong, so why are you out here on the roof risking your life instead of being safe and warm inside? Do they annoy you so much that you'd rather risk injury rhan spend a day with them?" Mokuba asked in one big huff.

Kaiba pondered for a moment and shook his head. "They are that annoying to me, and I'm sorry if that bothers you but I'm not ready to go inside and listen to their idiotic ramblings. They aren't funny or exciting to me as they are to you." He answered sitting beside his brother, staring out over the snow covered roads.

"You don't like my taste in friends? I'm glad you're so into being totally honest."

Kaiba listened to the sarcastic remark and shrugged. "This isn't the day to be behaving in such a manner. You're acting immature and rebellious, I've noticed this ever since you've been hanging out with the others. They may be sweet and kind but what kind of influence are they truly having on you, when you snap at every comment I make? This isn't just about today and this blockade of ice. You've been very rude and impersonal to my work and opinions lately."

Mokuba was taken aback by his older brother's straight-forward heartfelt outpour. It wasn't like the other to admit worry and pain. But the young one totally disagreed with the accusation that he was the cause for his stress. "You're overreacting." He muttered folding his arms across his chest.

There was a sigh escaping softly from his lips as he mulled over the pathetic reply to his feelings. "Well, if I'm overreacting, you gave me the reasons why I did so. Not everything is a picnic, Mokuba. I'm not a people person, I don't like crowds and you've known that about me since forever. Just go inside and be with your friends and let me think alone." He gently commanded and Mokuba nodded without hesitation. "Listen, I'm not trying to get rid of you. Remember you're the only thing I have and nothing else is as important as you." He called out.

Mokuba nodded slowly, "I know." And he was gone.

Kaiba exhaled into the wind and leaned back a little against the cold slant of the second layer of the shop.

Kaiba had come down about an hour later after his discussion with Mokuba. It was getting into the evening and everyone, except the brunet, gathered around the fire. Kaiba sat in the chair a bit away and behind the others, reading a book he had brought from home. Mokuba stood up and glanced at his brother before excusing himself to the restroom upstairs. "Go ahead and start without me."

Anzu grabbed a plate and emptied a bag of marshmallows on it with some chocolate bars and graham crackers. "Yugi and Mr. Solomon may not be good at preparing for storms but at least they have ingredients for s'mores." She put the plate down and handed out bowls.

Kaiba stood and left to the small kitchen. Anzu smiled at her friends, "I forgot to get the napkins. I'll be right back." She walked into the kitchen after Kaiba.

"Did you need something?" She asked.

Her polite offer startled him but only slightly, "No. Thanks."

She nodded to herself and picked up the small pile of napkins and began fanning them against her other hand, "You know there's a lot of marshmallows and chocolate, if you wanted some…" She trailed off. It wasn't easy at all to talk to him.

"I'm fine." He repeated sternly but as she turned he rolled his eyes and took a step forward. "Thank you for the kind gesture but I'm not the kind that eats s'mores and hangs out with others around a fire." He explained.

Anzu didn't face him but she sighed and smiled sadly. "It's okay to be that way. We all, well most of us, understand. I know we're not exactly what you'd look for in friends if you were looking but from what I've seen Kaiba," She turned and nodded once again, "You're very caring and sweet and even if you aren't comfortable around us that's fine. You've been pretty nice to us anyway and you haven't provoked Jounouchi at all as far as I have seen."

Kaiba said nothing more as she left back to the others. He leaned against the counter and hung back away from the others for a while.

About ten minutes passed by, Kaiba entered the living room and saw Anzu placing an old-fashioned kettle over the fireplace, surely it wasn't a safe thing to do, but with no electricity you use what you can. Jounouchi was licking the remaining marshmallow and chocolate off his fingers. Kaiba grimaced at how he imitated the image of a child. Honda and Solomon were sitting down talking quietly. And it was at this time he frowned and stared up at the dark stairwell. '_Mokuba hasn't come down yet.'_ He rushed up the stairs without any words spoken, and no one noticed him except Yugi who was roasting more marshmallows. He blinked a few times and decided to let Kaiba alone with Mokuba, for he had noted the young one's absence too.

"Mokuba." Kaiba whispered through the bathroom door, knocking softly. When no answer came to him, he opened it up and realized he wasn't there since the door wasn't locked. The candle flickered and he left the door half-open. He checked Solomon's room, and then he paused at Yugi's bedroom, which was closed. He wondered now if Mokuba was really upset about what he'd said earlier. He turned the knob and felt the chill of the open window- the window he knew he had closed when he had come back in.

* * *

**_Ten Minutes Earlier_** "Excuse me real quick. "Go ahead and start without me." He shouted with a laugh knowing Jounouchi wouldn't wait even he was ordered to. But the laugh and smile faded as he snuck another glance at his brother before disappearing up the stairs. He stared at the bathroom door and went inside. But as he sat there on the seat, staring at the gentle flame dancing along the candle, he grew very crowded; crunched in by the small walls of the bathroom. He stood and opened the door slowly and stood in the hallway for a moment. His eyes caught glimpse of Yugi's room and he went in, eyed the window and opened it up.

Instantly he sighed in relief as the freezing wind hit his face. He felt a lot better than in the closed up rooms inside the house. He wondered now if that was how Kaiba felt a lot of the time. As if he were trapped and cornered with all the kindness and blissful ignorance that radiated off the others so brightly. "I guess he can't handle people with no real problems the way I can't handle my own problems." It was quite endearing that he so suddenly saw for once what made his brother such a 'recluse' as Jounouchi so coldly put it. "They have everything that matters. Seto has fought and battled for so long he doesn't know how to get along with anybody." "_Everyone's an enemy to him. Maybe sometimes he thinks that I've changed without him too. That I don't believe in him anymore._' He thought more on that and frowned even more so. He bit his lip hesitantly and stepped out onto the slick, icy rooftop. It was a lot colder and windier than earlier. "Maybe in a way I have stopped believing in him."

The thought scared him and made him shudder. No one knew but his brother had a lust for danger and adventure. Mokuba knew that even with his good intentions to get here and supply food and whatnot, he had to have enjoyed the risk of dying. It was a hobby that developed from years of real-life dangers and death-threats that he overcame and conquered. "How can someone be so smart but so reckless and willing to face death in the face without fear but excitement?" He wondered. It was the one thing he couldn't stand about his brother. The secret fetish that could one day take his life away. "All I have is you, Seto. Even with Yugi and the others, if I lose you… It'll be the end." He whispered.

The wind began to pick up as the minutes rolled by and so Mokuba couldn't take it anymore. He stood but as he turned to head in, his foot slipped and he went sliding a little downward. "Woah!" He desperately grabbed onto the frozen shackles that threatened to crack and break off, he placed his feet back on the ground and swallowed hard. '_Slowly, Mokuba._ _Slowly.' _He mentally chanted and reached for the window again. But a big gust of wind began to make him lose balance. Out of sheer fear the young brother of the CEO, Seto Kaiba, tried to jump for the sill of the open window but his gloved hand slipped off as his foot slid along the icy roof, and in an instant, a terrifying scary second, he fell off the roof and onto the icy sidewalk along the side of the gameshop. There wasn't even time to scream through the coarse wind.

* * *

**_Can you tell me that I'm in a dream?_**

**_That what I see is not what is to be._**

**_Can you give me a way out,_**

**_There's too much pain hitting me._**


	6. My Iced Over Heart

**When The Angels Cry**

**Chapter 06:**

_**My Iced Over Heart**_

Kaiba was surrounded by a whirlwind of winter as he surveyed Yugi's room. With a sigh and a frown, he approached the open window. "Mokuba." '_You shouldn't be out there this late. You know better.'_ He stuck his head out and the grim despair on his face deepened with the realization that Mokuba wasn't on the roof. "Mokuba?" '_I don't get it. I was certain he was up here. I closed this window when I came in myself.'_ And then reality finally sunk in to his unsuspecting mind. And in an instant's panic he dashed out of the room and down the stairs.

Anzu jumped and spilled her cup of cocoa as Kaiba flew passed them and ran straight outside. Yugi was the first to get his mind in action and quickly raced to the coats. "What's going on!" Anzu asked frantically. Jounouchi and Honda stood and stared at one another.

Yugi shrugged, "I don't know." He answered and fiddled with gathering his boots. "But I have a bad feeling it has to do with Mokuba." He added, after all he had noticed the young one's absence. Anzu and the others gasped lightly and ran to Yugi's side.

Meanwhile, already trudging through the snow, Kaiba made his way to the side of the house where his eyes went wide with fear, pain and sudden heartache. The answer to his conclusion was correct as he ran to the side of his unconscious brother. "Mokuba." He whispered to himself, tentatively touching the young one's pale face. He hesitantly put his head against Mokuba's chest and checked for a pulse but the noise of the wind bellowed and blew too hard for him to concentrate. "Mokuba." He muttered under his shaky breath.

He hadn't the slightest idea of what to do. For once his body and mind were paralyzed with fear and it barricaded his gift of intelligence so harshly. It was getting colder and harsher and his brother's face was already a chilled blue. He remained frozen in place until he heard Yugi and Jounouchi calling his name.

And then suddenly, everything switched on in his brain. The paralysis was gone and he'd regained composure. With a hollow set of determined eyes, he scooped up the numb, lifeless body and turned around. "Kaiba!" Yugi called out in horrified shock.

"Mokuba!" Jounouchi followed running to one side of the brunet teen. "What happened to him?" He asked fearfully. He threw a coat that he was holding over him.

"Kaiba." Yugi repeated sadly.

But the brunet's main concern was not for their curiosity or fearful emotions. He pushed aside the blond and passed Yugi without the slightest acknowledgment and headed straight inside. Jounouchi followed without anything more said, as did Yugi. But the troubled emotions escaladed as they heard Anzu scream and Yugi's Grandfather gasp horribly.

* * *

"Put him here." Solomon told him hastily throwing off the excess pillows and cans of food. Kaiba complied and laid his brother onto the soft contents of the sofa. Softly he stroked his brother's face before covering him with two blankets.

"What happened, Kaiba?" Anzu resurrected the question with an awful horridness to her tearful voice. "How did he end up outside?"

Kaiba refrained from answering, keeping his attention on his only concern. '_Mokuba.'_ Kaiba tried hard to understand why the raven-haired one would be out on the roof when it was way too windy and cold outside. Surely he knew better than that. He wanted to kneel down and watch him until he warmed up and opened his eyes. But unfortunately Kaiba was a realist and his mind just wouldn't let him be worried and concerned. No, it had to pry and poke into the reality of the situation; the dangers and high possibility that those hazel eyes may never open again. He didn't want to believe it. '_But, it's possible. It's very much a real threat, isn't it Mokuba? You could leave me forever over what? Because you stepped out onto an iced over rooftop? I didn't think anything could tear us apart. And a fucking rooftop can take it all away?'_ He was seething with all sorts of emotions he never had to deal with before.

Anzu felt very sympathetic towards the older Kaiba. '_This must be the worst thing to happen to him.'_ She swallowed hard and glanced over at Yugi who was surprisingly heading up the stairs. She turned back to Kaiba and frowned before walking after the tri-colored other. Solomon scurried off to the kitchen to grab some tea for Kaiba – after all, even though the brunet hadn't noticed it, his body was still trembling from going outside in only a thin black sweater. "I'll be right back." The old man had whispered to Jounouchi and Honda, but even Honda had left the room into the kitchen.

Jounouchi stared at the other's still form. '_Kaiba is just standing there. He's not moving at all, he's just shaking and staring down at Mokuba like if he were in a deep trance or sleep. What can I possibly say to him to-' _He stopped himself and sighed softly. There was absolutely nothing one could say at this time. He took a step closer, peering over the back part of the sofa at the young brother of the CEO. "Kaiba, I don't know what to say." He exhaled a heartbroken breath, "There's nothing I can say but-"

"Then why bother opening your damn mouth?" A cold, angry voice interjected. Kaiba glared darkly but directed it away from the blond nuisance that was very taken aback at the harsh tone. There was a silence passing between before Kaiba rushed passed him and opened the front door.

Jounouchi turned quickly just as the door closed again. "What's he thinking? He's gonna freeze out there." He muttered under his breath as he ran to the window. He watched as the brunet opened the door to his all-terrain vehicle and shut it after him. "He should be in here with Mokuba."

* * *

"Oh my God. I can't believe it! What the hell was he doing on the roof?" Anzu exclaimed suppressing her tears as much as she could. She ran to the window, shut it closed and locked it.

Yugi sighed gravely. "I was worried about how long he was taking while we were downstairs. I thought maybe whatever him and Kaiba had talked about was bothering him and he wanted to be alone. If I'd known that he was out there, I would've stopped him from doing something so reckless. I could've prevented this if I'd just checked on him." He stated frustrated.

Anzu shook her head. "That's a crazy and cruel thought Yugi. It's not your fault, don't even blame yourself." '_I wonder if Kaiba is somehow finding a way to blame himself for this. Mokuba I know means everything to him because that's what Kaiba means to him.'_ "I just hope Mokuba wakes up and recovers before Kaiba loses it." She replied sorrowfully.

The two of them came down again and both immediately found themselves staring at the 'sleeping' boy. "Where's Kaiba?" Yugi asked, still not shifting his gaze. Jounouchi remained eyes glued to the outside storm. He didn't notice the question from his best friend. "Jounouchi?"

The blond finally snapped out of it and exhaled a breath he had absentmindedly been holding. "He's outside." Yugi rushed over and grabbed the door knob tightly. "Wait." The blond put his hand over the smaller teen's and nodded in the negative. "He doesn't want to be surrounded by everybody right now. I think we should let him alone. At least for a little while anyway." Anzu wanted to disagree believing firmly in the power of support and warmth.

"But Jounouchi."

"Anzu you told me before numerous times that Kaiba ain't like us. He hates being around a lotta people. I know you wanna help but we aren't close to him. The only one that could ever hope to comfort him is lying there unconscious on the couch. We need to give him some space. I'm sure he'll come back in, to check on Mokuba at least."

* * *

Kaiba placed his hands over his face and took a deep breath. There was never a time when pain struck him this deeply. When his body became so weak and numb with fear that he could barely breathe, this wasn't like anything they've ever been confronted with. How pathetic the situation seems when compared to all they've been through. Kaiba delved into past attempts at their lives and the many times they had to partner up and help Yugi and the others with some non-sensible idiot set on spreading havoc and chaos.

"And this is what will kill us?" He whispered to the whirling wind outside his foggy windows. He sighed and he noticed finally the white smoke that escaped with every exhale he made. Perhaps it'd be a brilliant move to go in and get his coat and then come back to wallow in his seclusion. That was a smart idea but the brunet didn't even budge a little from his seat. Freezing wasn't a concern at the moment. All that mattered was his frozen brother literally fighting for his life. The thought ached his heart with uneasy possibilities.

"But this is all nonsense. You will live. There's a risk of you dying but we've always been able to beat the odds before." He tried to reassure himself but who was he truly kidding? As he was before any optimistic spirit, a realist; and the reality was death. Still when it came to Mokuba he always grew defensive against negativity. And so at the present predicament he was arguing with himself in trying to keep from damning his brother's fate. "Mokuba." He could never voice his feelings before, but this was the first time he ever admitted them to himself so clearly and openly. "You are all I have." He repeated, clutching his chest and leaning into the driver's seat.

* * *

"Here's some tea. Oh, where is Kaiba?" Solomon asked coming out with a tray of tea and crackers.

The group didn't answer and so the old grandpa placed it down on the coffee table. There wasn't any movement from anybody until Jounouchi stood and picked up a mug. He then disappeared into the kitchen. He went so quickly no one had a chance to question his rush. "Let's see, I know they have to have…Ah, here." He spoke to himself, taking out a thermos from the cabinet. He poured the mugs of tea inside and shut the lit tight.

"All right you guys I'll be right back." He said upon reentering the living room. "I'm gonna go give this to Kaiba real quick." He informed before any could ask. '_He needs to have something to warm himself up. The stubborn mule.'_ His voice held nothing but the sadness.

"Jounouchi." Yugi and Honda groaned uncertain if he should go. Anzu sighed, in relief because she was worried about the brunet too.

Jounouchi put on his coat and gloves, along with his ski mask and boots. He noticed that Kaiba's coat was still hanging on the hook as well. With a stern glare he grabbed the garments in one arm while holding the thermos in the other. "Be back." He replied to their gazes as he opened the door. '_Okay. Now hopefully he won't have a gun to_ _shoot any trespassers with.' _

As he approached the vehicle he stopped, allowing the bitter wind to nip at his uncovered eyes. "His windows are all covered in ice. The nut doesn't have his heater on or anything!" He shouted. And he was about to knock on Kaiba's window when he realized that if he did so, the brunet would only ignore him and lock the doors.

"Hmm." He snuck over to the passenger side, which wasn't easy going against the winds mind you, and he opened the door, startling the brunet inside.

Kaiba glared at his surprise guest. "What the hell are you doing here?"


	7. Cannot Handle This Emotion

Seth: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also, my other stories, unfortunately will not be updated today. Check my profile for my 'reasonable' explanation.

**When The Angels Cry**

**Chapter 07:**

**Cannot Handle This Emotion**

He shut the door and placed the things at his feet and the mug between his thighs. "Man it's freezing."

Kaiba's glare darkened as he averted his eyes ahead of him. "What do you want?" He mumbled in his grim quiet tone.

The blond-haired annoyance shrugged, taking the drink in his hands, "Here. It'll keep your insides warm since you've decided to stay out here in the cold." Kaiba made no movement to receive the other's gift. Jounouchi sighed, "Well, I'll leave it here in this cup holder. I didn't know how long you were planning on stayin' out here, so I brought a blanket and your coat which you forgot to get." He deepened his voice in a scolding manner when he got to the coat part.

Kaiba shut his eyes softly but refrained from speaking to his unwanted guest. He knew what was going on. This was one of their dumb attempts at trying to cheer someone up. Their infamous pep talks and over enthusiasm that he couldn't stand and yet, here was Jounouchi, the village idiot. Kaiba knew exactly what was happening but he wasn't some friend that had lost his way – he wasn't their friend from the beginning. So he shouldn't be hearing this crap in the first place. He didn't need their pity or what they called sympathy.

"Man, it's cold out here. I should've brought an extra blanket for me." Jounouchi laughed lightly. The blond was sinking in his idiocy and nervousness quite quickly. '_Why the hell did I hafta come out here and do this? I should've let Anzu do this – she's better at this friendship stuff anyway. Man who knew the day would come when I'd be tryin' to cheer up Seto Kaiba; the moodiest guy in the world?' _

"No one is asking for you to stay. In fact, I'm demanding you leave." Kaiba ordered.

Jounouchi was snapped out of his manic thoughts and shook his head. "Well, I'm not about to leave you out here to freeze to death either. So I'm stayin'."

"I'm not asking, I'm demanding that you leave. I realize it's hard for you overzealous group of teenaged irritations to mind you own damn business, but I don't need anything that you have to say." He retorted with a slight tinge of anger.

"It's not always smart to turn down someone who's trying to be nice to ya. Especially since it's me being nice to an overly snobbish jerk like you." Kaiba didn't answer to his childish antics. Jounouchi scratched his head, "But I guess I get your point. Still, I don't see why you'd be out here than inside with Mokuba."

Kaiba turned his stone glare towards him and opened his mouth to reply. "But it isn't any of my business, I already know." The blond quickly added with assurance. "If you want to be left alone, then fine. I will leave you here to your damn solitude. But come in soon 'cause you will freeze out here and I doubt the last thing Mokuba wants is you to be comatose or dead." He opened the door and shivered before stepping out. "Well you ungrateful freak, I'm goin' back in." He shut the door and tightened his coat around himself.

"Well, that was a big waste of time."

* * *

"Do you think that he'll be okay?" Anzu asked, stroking Mokuba's raven hair. There was a great pain in her whisper as she stared down at his pale solemn face.

Yugi and Honda exchanged looks of uncertainty before tending to the fire. "I'm sure he will be fine. He just needs to rest from being outside." Yugi replied trying to maintain a positive outlook.

Anzu smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

"I think everyone should lie down and get some rest." Solomon said. "Though it pains me to say, I doubt Mokuba will be waking any time soon. So let's get some sleep and perhaps tomorrow everything will be-"

All turned to the opening door and stood as Jounouchi reentered. "Jounouchi!" Yugi called and ran towards him.

"So what happened? How was Kaiba?" Anzu called out.

"Oh, he was as evasive and silent as ever. He didn't want to vent or talk at all – he commanded me back in." Jounouchi answered with a bored tone.

Honda put his hands to his sides and exhaled deeply. "Well, that sounds like him. So what's up now? Do we let'em stay out there?"

"Well, even though he was crystal clear about being alone, I'm sure he will not stay out there for too long. I'm tired as hell though, so I think I'm gonna sleep for a while." Jounouchi stretched and yawned.

Yugi frowned deeply, "Sleep?"

The blond rustled his hair and smiled, "Yeah. If Kaiba comes in, I doubt he is gonna hate us all looking at him all night. So let's all lie down and get some sleep." He insisted.

"Yeah, that's just what Grandpa was saying."

"Hey, wow, so we finally agree on somethin'. How about that?" Jounouchi exclaimed with a soft smile.

* * *

Kaiba found himself thinking about what the ignorant mutt had said. "The audacity of that overgrown flea." He very much didn't like being judged by his actions. Mokuba wasn't going to wake for a while; after all he was outside with only a sweater and gloves on. "Not to mention he fell off a fucking roof and hit an iced over sidewalk – who knows what internal damage was done to him. He needs to be taken to a hospital."

And the idea ran through him quite rapidly, repeatedly. He could take Mokuba through the dangerous roads to the hospital. He knew it open because he called them before the big snowstorm hit. But it was a very dangerous thing to do. On the one hand, he truly didn't know if Mokuba was hurt internally and if he was, just moving him inside could've made it worse and to move him again to the car could cripple any chance of survival… But then again, "He could be hurt and if no one does anything about it, he could die here in this house. So what can I do?" Kaiba pondered. The risk was very true. There was no way of knowing what damage Mokuba was in.

After a while, the front door opened and in came Seto Kaiba. The brunet found everyone on the floor near the fireplace and he relaxed only slightly in relief, as he had dreaded they'd be awake crowding his little brother. He threw his coat and gloves carelessly on the floor and marched over to Mokuba. His cold blues softened at the expressionless face. And he slowly knelt down to closely examine the numb child.

"Mokuba, I'm here now." He whispered all so softly. He pulled the blanket back off the body and aligned his body as straightly as he could. And then he checked his brother's pulse and the beating of his heart but everything seemed so slow and shallow.

Kaiba took a deep breath and covered him up in the warm blankets again. "I don't really know how you should be, Mokuba. But everything will be fine." He assured. Not that he believed the unconscious one could hear him. Still, his mind and heart had to play the positive over his mechanic negativity.

He placed Mokuba's hand in his and hunched over the sofa, staring unflinchingly. '_Everything will be okay.' _

* * *

Two hours slowly passed by and Kaiba hadn't moved from his spot beside his brother. But the silence of the night was broken by a hoarse moan that sent electricity throughout Kaiba's whole being. And his grip on the smaller hand tightened, his desperate blue eyes widened and his throat suddenly became drier than before.

But that moan, which now was more of a gasp wasn't a sign that he'd awaken. As Mokuba's fingers and legs began to twitch and jerk, it became clear to Kaiba that his brother wasn't awake. His brother's name was caught at the base of his throat as Mokuba fervently jerked his legs. The brunet was once more stunned in a state of shock whilst he kept his grip firmly on his brother's twitching hand. "Mokuba." He finally called out, hoping that his young brother would stop. "Mokuba, wake up." He demanded in a stern deep voice. But it wasn't working.

Yugi quickly shot up at the strange gasping and breathing and he saw only Kaiba with his hands against the raven-haired child's shoulders. "Mokuba!" Yugi shouted and rushed over to Kaiba's side, trampling over everyone else in the process. "What's going on?" He asked in a scream.

Everybody asleep jumped to their feet and became as wide-eyed as Kaiba'd been. The same question escaped their trembling lips. But Kaiba had already figured out the terrifying ordeal. He watched his brother breathe with a look of pain and agony, seeing how shallow and rough each one was made him cringe.

And then as sudden as it had come, everything was over. His legs stilled and his fingers and hands quit moving as well. His breathing was still broken and heavy. Yugi held his breath, expecting another attack to erupt. After several minutes of nothing, Yugi finally exhaled deeply. Jounouchi was completely speechless, lost in never felt fear.

Anzu stood at Yugi's side and sighed. "What happened?" Honda shook his head. "What was that?"

Solomon stared at Kaiba's still form. The brunet was still holding Mokuba's shoulders down. "I, it was a seizure or convulsions." _'I think.' _Kaiba swallowed hard, attempting to rid his fear and expression of panic from his face. He let go and stood straight, '_He can't stay here. I have to get him medical attention.'_

"Convulsions?" Honda questioned nervously. "That's something serious."

"Hm. How I deeply admire your intelligence. Of course it's serious." Kaiba muttered, marching over to his discarded coat.

"Where are you going, Kaiba?" Solomon asked for everyone. But the brunet didn't say anything as he opened the door and began trudging through the snow. The group quickly ran to the still open door and watched Kaiba as he got in his vehicle and start it up. "What is he doing?" The old man whispered fearfully.

The group shivered from the cold seeping in but couldn't pull their gaze away as the one outside stayed there with the engine running. "Maybe one of us should check on him." Anzu suggested.

"No, I doubt he'd even acknowledge our existence. He's in another world, I think." Honda replied.

"Well, yeah. Mokuba's in worse shape than we thought. Something could be seriously wrong with him." Yugi explained tearfully.

"Here he comes." Jounouchi exclaimed and all of them stepped away from the door. Kaiba surveyed their worried faces momentarily before facing his brother on the couch. The group gasped as Kaiba picked him up in his arms.

"Hey, what're you doin'?" Jounouchi asked.

Kaiba tried to hold his brother as straightly as he could – trying hard not to bend him near the head and back. "I don't know how he is, but I know he needs to be at a hospital and not some stuffy little game shop."

"Ya can't go driving out there. You could wreck and both of you'd be needing a hospital." Jounouchi scolded.

"He shouldn't be moved right now because we don't know his current condition." Honda agreed sternly. "Put him back down on the sofa."

Kaiba glared darkly and walked towards them, and then passed them to the outside winter. The group stared surprised and in shock at him. "The lunatic." Jounouchi hissed, throwing on his shoes.

Yugi grabbed his as well, as did Honda. "He's lost it, completely lost it."

Kaiba placed his brother inside, laying him straight against the seats as best he could. He stroked his hair and frowned. "Please forgive me for endangering your life, but this is the only thing I can do to try and save it. I know I promised I wouldn't drive in these conditions." He stopped his words as the annoyances came behind him. He didn't so much as flinch as one of them spun him around.

"What are you thinking?" Jounouchi questioned fiercely.

Kaiba pushed him away and shut the door to the backseat. "Apparently, I'm the only one thinking about what's best for Mokuba. He's having some sort of attack and I'm not going to wait for the god damned weather to change. I realize I shouldn't be moving him but what guarantee can you give me that he won't die on that couch?"

The guys were silent at his words. "You can't promise me anything. But I know the severity of this situation and I'm not going to ignore a chance to get him what he needs." He fumed pushing them aside.

"You're right. But I'm not letting you go alone. I'm coming with you." Yugi exclaimed, teeth slightly chattering through the winds.

"Yugi." Jounouchi whispered.

"And Jounouchi and I are going to. We'll help keep Mokuba as still as possible. Right Jounouchi?" Honda asked patting his friend on the shoulder.

The blond blinked a few times and then nodded. "Yeah. Right."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Please, I don't need your assistance." He chided.

"Quit acting like an immature child. We're goin' because you can't keep an eye on Mokuba and drive at the same time." Jounouchi screamed. "There isn't enough room for everyone, so Anzu and Gramps will stay here." He shouted so the two could hear. "Yugi get in the passenger seat and Honda and I will watch over Mokuba. And you Mr. Arrogant-do-everything-myself, will drive."

Kaiba was in no position to argue and he knew deep down their help was greatly needed. The blond made a big point and so with a frustrated growl he gave in and opened the driver's door. The other three ran to their assigned doors as well.


	8. It's All Falling To Pieces

**When The Angels Cry**

**Chapter 08:**

**_It's Falling To Pieces_**

Kaiba stared straight down the white land before him, driving as carefully as he could. So much ran through his mind though and for the first time he wasn't sure what he should be feeling or doing. It was always his mantra to remain focused and never reveal emotion but right now all he wanted to do was scream and… And do something that would betray his very soul's nature.

Kaiba wasn't a weakling. There was nothing that could falter his strength or hinder his determination to survive. Of course. Mokuba would be fine because it's impossible for either one to fall to such pathetic feats. He took a deep long and satisfied mental breath; that was good enough. He could convince himself and cheer himself up without any one else to ramble any speeches. He was Seto Kaiba; didn't need anyone.

Jounouchi stroked the boy's hair and bit his lip to keep from crying. He sighed at the sight of Yugi doing everything he could to stifle his moans and tears, which were already trailing down his cheeks. He wondered now if it was a good idea for his best friend to come, but then he doubted he'd be able to handle this without him anyway. It was okay for Yugi to cry; in fact he could tear for all of them. He could because Kaiba couldn't.

Jounouchi knew on an average day the hospital wasn't that far from the house, a good twenty minutes maybe, what sucked was the snow made the trip more like an hour or almost two. '_Mokuba may not have even an hour.'_ He found himself thinking before erasing the thought from his mind. '_No, he'll be fine. Everything will be fine and we'll all be sitting around a table in time for the big Christmas feast.'_ He told himself and smiled ever slightly. '_What was I thinking? Everyone will be just fine.'_

After what seemed like an eternity, the car parked in front of the emergency entrance. Kaiba opened his door and opened Jounouchi's. Slowly the blond climbed out and hovered close as they gently took the unconscious raven-haired boy out. Kaiba carried him in with Yugi and Honda holding either side of the boy. Jounouchi was right behind them swallowing hard and breathing heavy.

"Oh! Mr. Kaiba!" A nurse very familiar and close to the Kaiba family stopped and ran to their side.

"Liea he needs help fast." Kaiba ordered, his voice a bit rugged and yes, shattered.

She stood straight and shouted for immediate doctors' attention and assistance. She gave a list of instructions and within seconds a stretcher was being carted towards them. "Hurry!" A doctor shouted rushing the boy away from his older brother and friends.

Honda and Yugi plopped down in two of the waiting room chairs. Jounouchi did beside them not wanting to sit down. He stared at Kaiba, whose back was facing them as the brunet remained standing and staring in the direction of the closed doors Mokuba had been pushed through.

"Everything will be okay." Yugi said touching the taller teen's arm sympathetically.

Kaiba twitched and jerked the hand away. "How many times do I need to repeat myself? I don't want to hear your pathetic rambling nonsense. I don't need nor desire to hear idiotic pep-talks and whatnot from the Dream Team." He turned and glared at each one of them with a look of rage and disgust. And his lips parted slightly as if there was something more he wanted to say but nothing came. He took one last look at the doors before leaving, heading towards the way they had entered. "I don't want to hear it." He mumbled to himself but it wasn't Yugi that he was referring to anymore.

Jounouchi stood to his feet and headed out after him. "Jounouchi where are you going?" Yugi asked softly with confusion laced in his tearful voice.

The blond shook his head. "He shouldn't talk to you like that. I know this is a hard and complicated matter but he shouldn't." He pulled the coat over his body a bit more and walked away despite Yugi's objections. After all wasn't Jounouchi the one that suggested leaving the brunet to his mulling and troubles in the beginning? So why did the blond seem so intent on taking control of this situation?

It was unknown to the shorter teen and his friend Honda as they sat in their own silence and despair. This new wave of determination that ran through the blonde's veins was peculiar to him too. But along in that car ride he had come to realize how painfully tragic this really was. He couldn't even begin to fathom how awful it'd be to have Shizuka hurt near to death's door. Even knowing everything would turn out okay, it still would just about kill him inside and out. '_I wonder if the pain is worse since Mokuba is all Kaiba has, literally. He doesn't have close personal friends. His only affection is Mokuba.'_

He stopped and paused at the sight of the brunet sitting against the brick railing on the side of the building. He looked nothing like the proud pillar of invincibility he so wore every day of the year. Jounouchi found himself at a loss of strength; he has never seen the other so broken. It wasn't natural, for the CEO to be weak and full of emotion.

He stepped up and sat right beside him on his left. There was silence; he was surprised the other hadn't questioned his arrival. "Kaiba."

"Just leave." Was the simple command, or was it request?

The blond gulped the lump in his throat. "I don't want to, not unless you come in with me." He spoke in the same soft mannerism as his company. Nothing was said between the two for several minutes as the chilling wind stabbed at their faces and made a mockery of Jounouchi's long golden locks.

"You're freezing." Kaiba muttered keeping his eyes to the floor.

Jounouchi leaned forward, leaning his elbows on his knees and he sighed. His teeth were chattering and his body was shivering. He stared over at the brunet and any signs of coldness were not apparent on his face. But he had to be just as cold as Jounouchi was, right? No human could possibly find this weather comfortable. "I'm fine. Unless you want to come inside."

Kaiba shut his eyes softly and swallowed deeply. "Can't you just go?" He asked in a mere whisper that the other barely heard through the wind's scream. The blond put his hand on Kaiba's thigh and straightened up, Kaiba stared at him with nothing but an empty emotionless gaze. There wasn't even a trace of the glare he always gave.

"I think we both should go." He insisted. "Whether you're out here or in there, it won't matter. He's fallen down. He's injured. You can't escape that no matter how badly you want to." Jounouchi removed his hand from the other and looked to the floor.

Kaiba lowered his face and shut his eyes once more. "I'm not trying to escape. I'm not some coward unable to face his troubles you worthless mutt. And you guys need to knock it off with these rants of friendship and-"

He stood to his feet. So did Jounouchi. The blond clenched his fist and pushed the other, "I don't give a damn. You're so ridiculously clueless. What, you think because you aren't our friend that you shouldn't hear this? Moron, you are the one that doesn't want to be associated with us, we have accepted you." He fumed and shook his head. "Even as you are." He exclaimed. "I just want you to know that we're here even if you hate us. I can't comprehend how you feel. Just the thought of Shizuka getting hurt like this kills me and forces me to stop crying." He narrowed his brows and sighed. "Don't you understand how much we care?" Kaiba didn't say anything. The blond shook his head and raised his hands in the air. "Ugh!" He turned his heel and started walking away.

Kaiba slumped his shoulders and stared up at the falling snow. "He can't die." He pleaded.

Jounouchi stopped and stared back at his miserable posture. He came back to him and stopped right behind him. "What did you say?" He asked tears starting to fall.

"He can't." And Kaiba could feel it. His eyes were beginning to hurt, burn and give him a greater headache than before. His body was begging to cry, to break. "He can't die. I couldn't take it." He stated.

Jounouchi nodded solemnly. "He won't." He comforted and put his hand on the other's shoulder. "You just have to put it together and believe everything will be all right."

* * *

The two walked into the waiting area and sat down a few chairs from each other. Honda and Yugi didn't even ask what happened outside. A few minutes later the nurse Kaiba had called Liea approached them. They all jumped up but Kaiba was the only one allowed to follow. 

"So tell the truth. Is this something serious?" Kaiba asked placing that stoic rough emotion in his voice.

She frowned and thought on her words carefully. "It is serious, Mr. Kaiba." She spoke painfully disappointed, saddened.

"But is this," He didn't know what word to use. His mind was spinning with all kinds of nonsense. "Is this something he'll walk away from?" Kaiba finally managed to ask.

She stared at him, the doctor entered the small room and she quickly averted her eyes. "Ah, Mr. Kaiba." He nodded and the two shook hands. "I'm Dr. Shizui."

Kaiba glanced back at her and then to the doctor again. "What is the extent of my brother's condition?" He more or less demanded.

Dr. Shizui sighed with a horrible frown adorning his face. "Well, I'm afraid that it isn't at all well."


	9. I'm Just Going Through The Motions

**When The Angels Cry**

_**Chapter 09:**_

**Through The Motions **

Kaiba and the surgeon discussed the details and from what the guys could gather it wasn't good at all. Yugi sighed and continued to twiddle his thumbs in his seat. "What do you think they're saying?" He whispered, hoarse from crying. He shook his head and shifted his eyes to the ground.

"It'll work out just fine." Honda chimed in. "They're most likely discussing what to do. They probably have to do surgery, since he fell from such a high place." Honda added further. "But these people know what they're doing so-"

"Yeah you're right." Jounouchi agreed. '_I hope.'_ Yugi took a deep breath and shut his eyes. A while later the two returned.

"Do what needs to be done."

"Of course."

Kaiba watched the other disappear before turning back to face his 'company'. He stared momentarily, examining their postures. He wanted to roll his eyes but he just couldn't muster up the energy. Honda was slumped in his hospital chair and Yugi was asleep curled up with his legs to his chest. He came to Jounouchi finally whom was leaning forward, elbows digging into his legs and his hands in front of his face almost as if he were praying, complete with closed eyes. They sure were a motley crew. He thought afterwards.

He approached and sat in the chair across from them. With his hand to his forehead as he tried to accumulate all that was happening; the words that were said and what truths were ahead, the thought that Mokuba was in a perplexing situation with him on one side and death on the other came to him horribly clear. So what does he do now? Wait. The one thing he could not stand the most.

"Hey, Kaiba."

His momentum was plunged into light at the voice. That dark dismal uncertainty was shaken and destroyed temporarily with the calling of his name from a member of the 'Dream Team' as he had taken to calling them. He blinked in stirred confusion and stared at them with annoyance.

Honda straightened and swallowed, "What did they say?"

Kaiba studied the simple question for a while. What was there to say? He didn't want to share what he had to brave and be told. "He's having surgery right now. It'll be several hours at best before they're through." He replied finally but it was too easy to see the many things not said. There was a lot more words shared and denied. But no one was in the mood to try breaking the barriers of Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba was better than earlier. He was in control of his emotions again. It wasn't time to break down and act dumb. He couldn't allow himself to be weak and cry; just a while ago it came so close. He felt the tears near the edge of his eyelids. But it wasn't about to happen again. He shut his eyes and sighed.

Jounouchi stood and excused himself to the men's room. He took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. He wanted to get away from this frustrating situation. '_I can't take anymore of this horrible place. Things have to be okay.'_ He whispered in his head. His body ached too now that his mind wasn't on Mokuba. His mind was swirling with the tension and suspense. He wasn't good in these predicaments where anything can happen. He felt like he was drowning in pain, fear and panic. He got down on his knees and winced as his back made it good timing to further hurt him.

He woke up to white florescent lights. He glanced around and found Yugi and Honda staring down at him. He groaned and tried to talk but his words came slurred and low. His eyes closed again and it was hard getting them to stay open.

"Everything'll be fine Jounouchi." Yugi called.

"You jerk. I told you it was a big deal. But you had to act all tough and stuff. So now you just need to rest and relax." Honda called out.

Jounouchi tried lifting his arms but everything felt so heavy. He thought for a moment, which was hard to do in his groggy state. He fell in the bathroom and then… Then that was it. He must've blacked out. He frowned. It dawned on him now. He was on a stretcher or maybe a bed and was drugged. "Get some sleep."  
Jounouchi was making it there just fine without Yugi's advice. But they weren't at the hospital for him. '_Mokuba. Where are they? What's happened?'_ The blond kept trying to ask but mumbles plagued his opening mouth. "Shh."

He groaned again. "Kaiba… Mokuba?" He managed finally.

"Sulking around somewhere and still in surgery. Now go to sleep." Honda replied and to the blonde's dismay the anesthesia kicked in and he was out.

Yugi frowned. "Why didn't he just tell us he was in so much pain?" Yugi asked staring at his friend's form.

The other shook his head. "While Mokuba was in that condition? You know how proud he is. He doesn't want to admit when he's feeling less than hundred percent, besides with Mokuba the way he is it's no time to be complaining. He also might've been to focused on the kid's well-being to be affected by it anyway."

Yugi frowned. "I suppose. I wish we could speak to Anzu and Grandpa to see how there are holding up." Honda nodded.

* * *

Kaiba had long since left the waiting area and returned outdoors. He watched with an impassive set of eyes as the snow fell. He'd heard about Jounouchi being unconscious in the restroom and it was that moment he had to get away. He found the opportune time to break from their depressed and worried gazes. He couldn't handle them all night, reflecting the misery he was feeling inside.

"What am I going to do? I can't sit here and wait all night for the results." He frowned as he thought on what he was trying desperately to forget.

_  
Mr. Kaiba, I know how hard this is going to be for you. I want you to know we are going to do everything in our power to make this a success." Dr. Shizui vowed._

"_Don't patronize me. Just get to the point." He insisted not at all liking the stall._

"_Yes. Your brother has a concussion and he's been going into convulsions while we've examined him." He paused and sighed. "Also we've found some bruising of the brain meaning there is some bleeding that unfortunately has caused some severe swelling. Also…"_

Kaiba shook his head and tried to erase the conversation from his mind. '_In all truth, it doesn't look good.'_ The words played in his mind. '_We'll do what we can but there's a very high chance he won't survive by morning.'_ He tried but the words kept coming back to him. But it couldn't be true. And he'd prove it to all of them. '_Even if he manages to get better he won't be able to move his body efficiently and there's no telling what his mental state will be. I'm sorry we cannot elaborate on this. He could be just fine but then his brain may…'_ Kaiba ran his hands down his face.

"_Doctor. Was it the right thing to bring him here with his spinal injury or should we have kept him still?"_

Kaiba hadn't known why he asked it. He dreaded the answer but he wanted to know if this was indeed his fault. "_It's best that you brought him here. He would have eventually bled internally to death. However it did injure his spine moving him from there to here but as I said, at least he has a small chance of living. Mr. Kaiba, I know how badly you want to see him alive and well, but I think it'd be best to start thinking a bit more on the alternative."_ _He advised grimly._

_Kaiba thought someone had just shot him straight in the chest. He stayed composed and took his attention to the wall behind the doctor. "I'll do what I think is right. Do what needs to be done."_

_Dr. Shizui nodded. "Of course."_

* * *

Kaiba didn't remember coming back inside but then he was bombarded by his own fears and apprehension to recall anything. Nevertheless the nurse Liea awakened him as she put her finger to her lips as to signal silence. "Come with me." She whispered softly.

He stood to his feet and glanced around to confirm he was indeed back in the waiting room. He sighed and followed after as commanded. She led him through the doors and passed several rooms. He knew he was somewhere he shouldn't be but the way she carried on, he knew she must have done this other times for other families. They stopped before door number four hundred and twelve.

She turned to face him and she frowned. "He's still in bad shape Mr. Kaiba. We've done a lot of work to him but as to the extent of recovery…" She stopped and well, she didn't need to speak any other words. Kaiba knew how to read people. No. There didn't have to be a word more. She stared at him and put her hand on the handle. "I'm letting you see him now despite the doctor's wishes. He's been given anesthesia and other shots to help him-"

"I don't care to know what drugs have been given to him."

Liea nodded. "He's stable right now but I warn that it can change at any moment." She was near to tears. "Mr. Kaiba, I am really sorry about all of this. Mokuba is a sweet adorable young man."

Kaiba didn't like the way she spoke, but he refrained from shouting at her. She'd always been there for Mokuba back when she was a counselor at his school. Mokuba was always there after school to help her file paperwork and other things around the office, it didn't help he had a crush on her. But Liea always wanted to be in the medical field and had no money to get training until Kaiba got the job at this hospital for her. And here they were reunited again, only there were talks of old times and the warmth was being chilled by a premature despair. Kaiba knew exactly what this was, why he was standing before the door marked four-twelve.

This is his final moment with Mokuba before he passes away. He allowed his eyes to weaken, to close, to picture the lifeless body on the bed. He took a few deep breaths and stared at her downcast face. "Well open the door already." He mumbled.

She glanced at him and turned the handle. She leaned back against the door and let him in. Liea stared at the sleeping form, "He may slip in and out of consciousness, maybe. But we don't know if he'll be coherent or if he's brain dead." She choked out and left. He heard the break down in her voice as the door closed.

Kaiba stood there staring. He heard the humming and buzzing of the machines attached to his little brother. He approached but stopped once more at the foot of the bed. Everything in him was pounding, his head was killing him with pressure. "Mok-" He choked on his own words in nervousness. He cleared his throat and swallowed, which was so hard to do now. "Mokuba." He whispered.

Kaiba walked over to the side and sat in the chair next to his bed. He pulled closer and lifted his brother's hand. "You look so helpless right now you know. I wish I knew what you were doing up there on that roof. Mokuba, I told you it was dangerous." Kaiba wrapped his hands around Mokuba's hand. "I'm sorry. I did this to you." He frowned and he could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't know what to say. All that came to him was his young brother's last breath. "Mokuba I wish I could change this scenario. Part of me didn't want you going over to their house. I should've made you stay home with me where I knew it was safe." Kaiba's breathing started to shallow. "I keep thinking, if I hadn't come to you, you wouldn't have been out on that roof. But I had to come didn't I?" He put his head to Mokuba's hand and shut his eyes. "I love you so much. I love you so much Mokuba." He shook his head. "You can't just leave me." His voice was nothing but a mere whisper.

An hour was passing by and there was no apparent change. He sat there staring at his whole world. "You don't deserve this." He muttered after a long while. "Why do I always hurt you? I always end up making you suffer." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "And this is too big of a mistake to forgive. I am so sorry." He frowned. He nuzzled into their enclosed hands and suddenly Mokuba's fingers tightened around his. The grip was gentle but it was the only thing Kaiba had.

Another hour passed. A nurse came in and checked things out and quickly left again. He caught glimpse of the clock it was a little after six a.m. Kaiba had his eyes closed as he heard the rhythm of Mokuba's heart monitor begin to panic. He felt the young one's hand jerk, he put the hand down onto the bed and watched as he began to twitch and violently shake. "Mokuba!"

The nurses and Shizui came running in to stop whatever was happening. And then suddenly he stopped moving. His heart was back to normal. Dr. Shizui sighed and spoke to the nurses in doctor code. He stared silently at Kaiba and then the nurses left the room. He took began to leave but stopped before the brunet, "I'm sorry. The time is coming." He stated and left.

Kaiba sat down beside him again and nodded. He composed himself and smiled faintly. "It won't be the same without you. I better give this gift to you now since you won't be with me to hear it on Christmas morning." He mentally screamed. There were only three days left of Christmas. Just three. "We were going to America and spend a month doing nothing but what we wanted. I know you've wanted to go there and visit San Francisco, to Florida, and New York and all the other states that you claim are your favorites. You know they can't be favorites if you want to see them all." He whispered with a smile. But it faded with the realization it wasn't to be. "But it's okay. I don't know if you can hear me. But knowing you, you'd blame yourself for all of this. But Mokuba it isn't your fault. I don't know why life has to be so cruel to us. But I failed in taking care of you. I promised everyone – myself that I would always keep you safe." He shook his head and kept his stern and emotionless mask on. "I'm sorry. I love you Mokuba. I hope you always knew that, then and now. Even when I didn't give you the attention you deserved and needed, when I was stuck at Kaiba Corp and running around the globe, I love you."

He stood and leaned over his twitching form. He kissed his bandaged forehead. He could see from the corner of his eye, another attack was coming. Kaiba let a few tears slip before he composed himself again. He pressed the 'call nurse' button as the monitors began to blur. And he heard Mokuba growl, grumble and gasp. "Se-Se" He stopped and watched him carefully, his eyes were wide open and searching the room but he couldn't see him.

"Mokuba!"

"I… Ll- Love… too.."

Kaiba was pushed aside as they attempted to calm the young one again but this time it was longer. It was worse than before and Kaiba knew it was perilous. It was a waste of energy to try now. He shut his eyes and awaited the final dead buzzing of the heart monitor. It was over. Mokuba's body was still now. Dr. Shizui put his hands in front of him and told everyone to stop. He glanced at the older Kaiba and nodded. "All right people, it's enough. It's over. He's gone."


	10. Not Knowing Why

**When The Angels Cry**

_**Chapter 10**_

**Not Knowing Why**

Kaiba and Shizui exchanged a few words before the brunet stepped out of the room. The nurses began cleaning up the room and recording time of death and whatnot. Kaiba didn't want to face the others waiting for him but they were Mokuba's only real friends and they did risk their own lives coming with him, granted he didn't ask them to come but it wouldn't be right to leave them in the dark.

He felt so unbearably miserable. '_Mokuba's my life. I took on Gozaburo so Mokuba would have a home, I became CEO of Kaiba Corporation and turned it into a company we could be proud of, even put both of us in public schools just so he'd have something similar to a 'normal' life as he put it.'_ He clenched his fists. There was always something trying to tear them apart. The people at the orphanage who wanted him and not Mokuba, Gozaburo who didn't like the relationship, Pegasus, The Big Five, Noah, and countless others but none succeeded. No, a fate far worse than anything they could do broke the impenetrable team. A snowstorm. Something on any other day within the strong walls of the Kaiba estate, they loved to watch together. The both of them loved snow and just winter in its entirety. '_And it's your murderer.'_ He frowned.

"Of course, I'm the one that put you up there." He mumbled to himself as he pushed through the doors into the waiting room. He glanced around and surveyed the area. He headed for the room they had placed Jounouchi. He found Yugi and Honda on the couch in the corner asleep. He looked up at the clock and realized it was seven-forty-five. He sighed and took the seat aside the blonde's bed. He looked on completely exhausted, worn and deeply distraught.

Jounouchi stared at him half-dazed but aware of the anguished look ailing the brunet's face. "What happened? Kaiba what's wrong?" He muttered sitting up despite the dizziness from the stuff they gave him.

The brunet didn't face the other just simply shut his eyes and slumped forward in the manner Jounouchi had earlier when they spoke. "I saw Mokuba." He whispered. '_Mokuba.'_ He repeated his brother's name several times in his head. The thought he would never hear his brother calling his name, his phone just to see what's up, or even to say goodnight. "I saw him and spent some time by his side." He smiled forlornly before clearing his throat and exhaling deeply. "Before he passed away."

Jounouchi just about had a heart attack as the words registered in his brain. "Kaiba. That's not true." He begged for it to be a cruel, disgusting joke but he knew better. He shook his head and Kaiba's unresponsive body. He took deep breaths and tried no t to cry. This was wrong, just not right. "I can't believe this. It isn't true!" He shouted not wanting to accept it. He moved and flung his legs over the side of the bed. He groaned and almost toppled to the floor since the medication was still numbing his body. Kaiba grabbed him by his gown and pulled him on the bed.

Jounouchi tried pushing him but his body was too tired. There were tears in Jounouchi's eyes as he imagined Mokuba dead. "Why did this happen?"

Kaiba let him go and sat back down. "I don't know. I don't know."

"What's going on?" Honda and Yugi asked as they were startled by Jounouchi's muffled shouts and cries. Kaiba stared at them and sighed.

* * *

Three days passed and while they watched families huddle together in rooms singing and despite not being home, they smiled and enjoyed being together, even if at a hospital. Kaiba would have given anything to see his brother open his eyes and shout "_Merry Christmas, Seto!"_ as he did every Christmas. He found himself reflecting a lot lately. Remembering everything thee two had done both sweet and the things no parent would approve of. There was emptiness inside him now. Kaiba wasn't one to think of the past, he was always looking forward to making _new_ memories with his brother. While they played Mokuba was always the one bringing past joys while Kaiba brought new ones. It was the perfect combination of a good time.

And now he was being tortured for having the best brother in the world. He was listening to people sing their stupid carols and wishing merriment to everyone. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. The blizzard was finally settling down enough for help to come and salt down the roads. Jounouchi was even able to move around a bit more. He was too badly hurt but his tailbone was sore as well as his lower back and buttocks were bruised and cut from the sharpness of the ice. He would have to take care not to move or roughhouse for a few weeks. Not that the blond found any reason to be playing for now.

Kaiba went out to the car and started up the engine. It was time to go. He couldn't take everyone's cheering any longer. He pulled it to the front and stepped out. He went in and signaled everyone it was time to go. Jounouchi nodded and headed out to the car. He hadn't said a word since his initial outburst. Yugi and Honda mumbled now and then and caught themselves thinking of the past as well. Kaiba followed after the group.

"Kaiba!" He turned to see Liea. "I'm sorry about all of this. Please don't blame yourself."

""Don't tell me what to do. You don't know how this happened or why it happened." He stated lowly.

She folded her arms across her chest and widened her brown eyes, "No one knows why people die Mr. Kaiba. It's a tragic thing that happens to people. But it isn't anyone's fault. Not Mokuba's and not yours."

"You're not a counselor anymore, so stop acting like it." He fumed, before turning and leaving the building. He stared ahead at the three waiting against the car.

Yugi and Honda sat in the back this time. Jounouchi sat in front. Yugi didn't really feel like being so close to Kaiba, he had already cried enough in front of him. Even Honda shed a few tears but he seemed to repress better than his friends. Jounouchi glanced at the brunet and kept shut. Kaiba hadn't shed a single tear in front of them. But he knew that day he had. His eyes were red, his eyelids puffy and thick. He had cried for real. It was enough for now. He shut his eyes and wallowed in the silence between them.

* * *

Anzu and Solomon ran outside as the car parked in the driveway. Jounouchi, Yugi, and Honda stepped out of the vehicle. "Jounouchi!" A high-pitched voice screamed tearfully, one the blond knew too well. He looked up and standing at the doorway was Shizuka. "Jounouchi!" She ran to him and hugged tightly.

"Shizuka." He muttered not letting her go. He never felt so happy to see her, to touch her, to hear her soft voice. "How did you get here?" He whispered in her hair. It was then he realized there were several cars parked near or around the game shop.

"I got mom to bring me. When the electricity finally cut on, we got a call from Yugi's grandfather and he told us what happened. I begged mother to bring me. She's inside." She exclaimed in a burst of energy.

He hugged her again. "I'm so glad to see you." Anzu's parents were also here, he could see. He let her go and put his hand to her cheek. "Get inside, it's too cold out here." He scolded in big brother fashion. She blinked and pouted and marched back inside. Jounouchi frowned and turned around. Everyone was heading back in but someone was missing. '_Kaiba.'_ He watched the other still sitting in his car. He felt so horrible now. He had his sister, but where was his family? His little brother?

"I'll be in, in a moment." He whispered to Honda.

"Are you sure you want to talk to him?" Honda asked. "Yugi tried to say something and he was ready to kill him." He warned.

"It's just a mask. I'll be inside in a bit." He repeated and the other nodded and walked away.

He approached the vehicle and opened the passenger side door. He sat down and expected to be thrown out or viciously insulted but nothing came. It relieved him to be allowed within his space without the negativity. "Kaiba…"

"Don't say anything to me."

The words were so short, so strict. He nodded and looked out the window. "I'm sorry."

Kaiba hit the steering wheel with his fist. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" He growled and put his hand to his head. "That's all I've been hearing these past three days; Stupid nurses and doctors and people that somehow heard about Mokuba, like they really care. They didn't know Mokuba because if they did, they'd know 'sorry' isn't enough to heal anything." He fumed.

"Nothing could make up for your brother's life. Even if you blame yourself forever, it won't be amount to anything."

Kaiba glared at him. "What did you say?"

Jounouchi remained impassive. "It's not your fault."

"Jounouchi you need to get out."

"I'm sorry this happened to you."

"Jounouchi-"

"But don't torture yourself with what could've been done to prevent this."

"Get out!"

The blond shook his head. "We're here for you if you need us."

"I don't need you guys pretending to be my friend. I don't need anyone."

"Kaiba."

"I don't. Mokuba is the only friend-" He caught himself and shut his mouth.

"I know. I know he was." Jounouchi swallowed and bit his lip. "That's why I know this is the end of the world for you. Please don't turn me down. I want to be there for you because I know what he meant to you. '_Because I know you can't survive without him.'_ "Come inside Kaiba." He pleaded before leaving the vehicle. He headed for the door but stopped as he heard the car engine start up.

He turned and watched as Kaiba pulled out of the driveway. He frowned but it was expected. He didn't expect him to face the room of people that probably knew what happened by now. He didn't blame him at all. He walked into the house and held his sister as she cried.

* * *

---

* * *

Kaiba put his black blazer on over his black long-sleeved shirt. He hadn't seen the others or anyone for that matter since dropping them off at Yugi's a short week ago. And now they were about to see each other once more at the burial. They were at the wake but he did not show up until he was sure they all left. Although from what the Priest had told him, Jounouchi had said a beautiful poem for Mokuba. But he just couldn't bear to see everyone as they watched him break down. He wouldn't cry in front of anyone, for anyone, to anyone, but his Mokuba.

He stepped out and walked through the soft snow, which was no longer frozen ice. He stepped into his black Mustang GT that he pulled to the front earlier and started it up. He thought about their faces as they received the invitations for Mokuba's funeral. Perhaps the formal thing would have been to take them himself but he wasn't about to subject his mind to their condolences and sympathy. Not that he was ungrateful; it was just too much for him. He didn't know if he could take it, his anger had washed away and left an indifference so lonely and broken and now he was to stand and say a few words to his brother in front of them.

He owed his brother that. He owed the outpour, his feelings. As many times as the younger Kaiba begged him to be nice to his friends, to show them how human he really was – that Kaiba wasn't an emotionless monster. He owed his brother and yes, even them for being there as much as it bothered him.

He even heard about it on the news. It pained him to hear the doctor report the time and death of his loving brother on national television. But it had to be done. It would have gotten out anyway. He didn't turn the radio on because it was on every talk show in the world that his burial was today. Of the rosary, the wake, seeing him at the hospital, this would be the worst. Because it was truly the end of the life they spent together. He could feel himself choking but no, he couldn't do that. He put his hand to his chest while trying to focus on the road. He felt the hard metal in his pocket and sighed. He had to get through this without breaking in front of everyone. He _had_ to.

They stood there and watched as a vision of black came walking ever so silently. Everyone turned their eyes and attention to Kaiba with his pitch-black slacks, suit boots, and a small black box with a black bow in his hands. The Priest said a few words, reciting a piece about him being with the angels in a better place.

Jounouchi watched Kaiba closely he seemed so different than last he saw. It was an awful difference. He wasn't trying to be composed or angry, he was visibly showing his despair and his emptiness. It was so clear there wasn't a hint of his usual mask anymore. As they all sat there with the group crying and muffling the urge to scream. Yugi did his best to comfort Anzu as did Jounouchi's mom for Shizuka. Jounouchi couldn't take his eyes off of Kaiba. It was just like he'd thought. How can you live when the person you've been surviving for, is no longer there?

"Now, Seto Kaiba would you like to say a few words?" The Priest asked sitting down.

Kaiba nodded and stood in front of the coffin as opposed to the pedestal. He placed his hand on the black painted wood and ran his over it. He swallowed and shut his eyes momentarily. _They were all on him now. He felt them unflinchingly tight._ He turned and faced them dead on with an expression only recently developed. It looked like innocence being raped, like a child losing his parents, or more perhaps, a father losing his only son.

"Where does it all go, when all is covered in winter snow? When all is calm and clear but ends with me feeling low." He took a deep breath. '_All I have is you…'_ "My heart cannot handle this emotion, it's all falling to pieces. I'm just going through the motions, not even knowing or understanding why…" He bowed his head and sighed. "Why, we have to say goodbye." He paused for a moment closing his eyes briefly. "There is nothing in this world that can replace the light and the love he spread. He was the image of innocence and jubilee and never struggled to fit anyone's description." He turned around and smiled, "The only one crazy enough to idolize me, to comfort and support me through all my stages. To defend me to every person that hates me in this world. But you didn't deserve to be taken away from life. I deserved to be stripped of everything but you shouldn't have been the suffered. You know how I feel, and I hope truly that you are happy." He shut his eyes again. He'd done it three times through his speech now.

Jounouchi knew He was telling himself not to cry. He frowned and shook his head again, feeling tears fall from his eyes. Kaiba felt the hand of the Priest on his shoulder now and he realized what all he had said out loud. It wasn't supposed to be like that, how could he slip so easily? "Thank you. I know this is hard for you. Are you ready?" He whispered just loud enough for the two to hear.

Kaiba knew what he was referring to. He wasn't ready. He wanted to scream for them not to put him down in that hole. He didn't want to be a part of it. He should be dead not someone whose life was just starting. "He's just." Kaiba took a deep breath. '_Stop it. You're breaking.'_ His mind was telling him. "Ready." He stated and moved his shoulder so the Priest's hand fell off. He gave the nod.

Kaiba stepped back and handed the black box to him. The Priest recited another prayer and opened the box, in it was a small bottle of holy water. He continued citing and opened it up to fling droplets over the lowering of the coffin. Kaiba watched with widening eyes as the coffin slipped slowly beneath his feet. Everything pained him about this whole mess. Everything except this, no this absolutely _killed_ everything in him. His heart, his soul, his very essence and reasons to live, all of it was gone. His life was murdered.

* * *

It was hard not to cry out now as everyone present from the 'Dream Team' and their parents, to a very few kids at Mokuba's school, to some close teachers Kaiba'd gotten used to, Liea and even a few nurses at the hospital that had been in the room when Mokuba died.

Everyone wanted to say something to Kaiba, but he was frozen in place. By an hour's time he was the only one left standing there. He couldn't bring himself to move even though he knew there was no point in staying. He got down on his knees and shut his eyes again. "You weren't supposed to leave me." He whispered to the silence around him. "It's not supposed to happen this way. You're just a kid, I should've been first." Kaiba gasped, he was beginning to sob, to cry. But who cared? There was no one around. He struggled with himself now. "Don't leave me Mokuba." He begged for the first time. Tears were falling now, a lot more than before. He put his hands together and in front of his face. "It should've been me."

He halted his movement as the sound of someone clearing their throat erupted through the air. Kaiba knew he should've made sure he was alone before letting his emotions loose. He was so careless. "Kaiba." The voice was clear and strong. But he knew the voice.

"Why are you tormenting me?" He asked, willing his tears to go away. "Why do you insist on invading my space?"

Jounouchi took a few more steps towards him and sat down, legs crossed. "Because I don't want to read tomorrow's paper and find out you killed yourself." He answered sternly.

Kaiba frowned. "You think I'd kill myself?" He asked quietly. He saw the other nod almost immediately. He took a deep breath and he knew there wasn't a point in trying to act tough. Jounouchi was right on the money with his accusation. "I can't live without him. Jounouchi my life isn't worth anything if I can't spend a few minutes here an hour there. I have nothing to come home to. He's never going to throw me a surprise party, never jump on my bed in excitement on _his_ birthday. He'll never call my name, cry in my arms over a silly nightmare, hide my laptop so I won't waste my weekends at home on work." He spoke in a mere whisper. As the wind picked up, he stood to his feet.

Jounouchi stood too and he grabbed hold of his arm. "You have to move on, as much as it hurts, as much as it seems pointless."

"I can't just move on." He muttered in annoyance.

"Of course you can. That's something you've always been able to do. In all those dark times you have been the one to press forward."

"For Mokuba. I kept going because of Mokuba. He's gone now. I argued with him and he was upset so he decided to get some air, that's why he climbed on that roof and he fell. It was too windy and slick and he wasn't careful and he fell. Because I put him up there." He put his hand to his forehead. "And I know he knew he was about to die, but he still found the strength to tell me he loved me."

Jounouchi watched him begin to break and he lunged forward to grab and hold him. "Kaiba come on, it's not your fault. It's not your fault." He tried to calm.

* * *

_"I was hoping that Kaiba would be here. But I guess it makes sense, I wouldn't want to be here in front of everyone, saying goodbye to my little sister, Shizuka. And I know he'll end up showing up once he's ready. Mokuba was an amazing kid and smart as Einstein. He was carefree and energetic and knew how to beat any videogame given to him. He taught me a lot about what love and affection really was, that money and power aren't everything and mean nothing when you have bonds with good people. He was an incredible kid way too smart and mature for his age, he also and I'm ashamed to admit it but he was a great tutor for me." He laughed but smiled, "And he shared a passion for writing. He told a little about how to write, especially poetry something he often repeated he learned from his brother. So I wrote this because, I know he'd appreciate it." He cleared his throat and took out a piece of paper from his coat pocket._

"_Don't say a word,_

_I can read the tears on your face._

_All the happiness and love_

_Has fallen from Grace._

_Despite what we feel_

_It seems it is your time._

_We play these broken melodies,_

_Because we've lost a life._

_We hear your name still,_

_Even as you've disappeared,_

_We'll still think of you_

_And wish your soul near."_


	11. We Have To Say Goodbye

**When The Angels Cry**

**Chapter 11**

**_We Have To Say Goodbye_**

The ride was silent even with the opportunity to exploit the blonde's newest stupidity; the mood or the despair had not yet lifted. Kaiba kept his eyes on the road and didn't so much as glance at his 'company'. Jounouchi sighed mentally. It wasn't the most brilliant idea to stay behind when he didn't have a ride.

"_Hey, you guys go. I need to do something first."_

_Anzu sighed and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Jounouchi what is there to do? There's nothing anyone can say to Kaiba right now. I think he wants us to leave him be at least for a while. Yugi's tried to contact him but he hasn't answered at all." She explained not wanting the blond to get hurt by any harsh reaction the one in question might take._

_Jounouchi shook his head hesitantly. "I don't want to leave him thinking what I know he's already thinking." The others stared confused by his awkward statement. "It's complicated but I think I understand a bit more about their relationship now then I ever did. Listen, I'll be fine. I just have to say something to him." 'Get him to know he's not alone; it isn't the end of the world. Just something for him to think about other then his own pathetic emptiness.' He frowned and followed them to their cars, spending a few more minutes lamenting of their lost but unforgettable friend. He waved goodbye and took another deep breath._

He expected to find him vulnerable but he didn't think he'd break down and admit to the torment plaguing him. Jounouchi found that a good start at accepting him into his misery but wondered why the brunet would do so. Was he already so far down the abyss that he didn't care who knew what he felt? Now that Jounouchi thought about it, the New Year was christened just a few days ago. He'd forgotten, as all of them did. '_Except Kaiba. I bet he didn't.'_ He thought about how painful the ringing of the New Year was when Mokuba wasn't there. It was the start of the rest of life without him. So much was going through his mind now and he didn't know how to stop. They hadn't said anything after he cried in Jounouchi's arms. The blond had only hoped his simple words were enough to bring some sort of compose to the other but nothing seemed to leak at the moment not even pain. As he glanced at him the only thing he could see was a cold despair as if waking up and finding out you're all alone.

Jounouchi thought of Shizuka and he couldn't help but feel guilt. He'd never be able to be with her as long as Kaiba was on his mind. She'd be safe and living while his brother wasn't. This thought made his mind exercise even more. Why hadn't the other thrown this in his face yet? If he kept telling him to go away why doesn't he throw that in his face, that he doesn't know how he feels? He frowned and shifted his attention from the window to his hands nestled on his lap. '_Because I'm the closest person to understanding because I do have a sibling that means more to me than anything and her to die like that would destroy me.'_ That was it. Except it wasn't an equivalent despair anyway. Shizuka was everything to Jounouchi but Mokuba was Kaiba's brother, friend, light and in every way his _son_ that he raised and took care of just as a Father would for his only child.

Jounouchi sighed he had reminded himself once again of it. Mokuba was Kaiba's very soul and it is buried beneath the soft ground of a cemetery. His mind was so grim and glum that he didn't realize the car had stopped; parked in the parking lot of his apartment complex.

Kaiba waited a few minutes before snapping the other out of his reverie. He knew the other was evaluating him, he had a feeling and he didn't like it at all. He hated being discussed by others, scrutinized without authorization but at the same time he didn't know how to speak to Jounouchi. It all seemed so blurry to him. He hadn't meant to shatter his remaining dignity and strength in the arms of the other the way he did but it was over. His façade couldn't hold in the tears he'd repressed after reporting that Mokuba passed on. There was a slim remnant of comfort in his embrace and in his words filled with his own tears that momentarily had him believe it wasn't his fault but just something that happened so cruelly. Of course it passed and he knew it was his doing. It always was. But having someone he hated and whom hated him just as much, tell him it was okay to cry and to hurt – that he was there for him – brought upon a sense of relief to him, which he didn't understand. Still even sitting here waiting for the other to get out of the car and leave him in his own reverie didn't feel so bad.

Jounouchi looked back out the window and blinked. What had happened to the movement of the passing world? And it hit him as he stared at the small complex that he was essentially home. He blushed faintly and turned to the other. "I'm sorry. I guess I was lost in thought." He whispered.

Kaiba also awakened to the conversation and stared at the other intently trying to read everything on his face but in a growing nervousness he peered away as he realized it was his own face being read. "Just go." He muttered softly.

Jounouchi nodded gently and opened the car door. He lingered a bit longer unable to bring himself to just leave the other. '_If I let him out of sight…'_ Fear was finding itself inside and he pondered whether or not the other was in any shape to battle his own guilt. It wasn't right to have so much happen and be left to cope alone.

Kaiba didn't know why the blond was still in his car. He tried not to shove the other out, as he was growing tired of the other's presence. There was something about Jounouchi that made him feel weak and vulnerable. Kaiba hated feeling both and at the same time it was too much. He smiled bitterly and laughed so lowly. '_It's all too much…'_ That was his favorite sentence as of late. Ironic since '_Never enough'_ was once his motto.

Jounouchi watched the sardonic expression mix with the uncertainty and torment of the reality before him. "Kaiba." He reached out and softly ran his hand up and down the other's arm.

The other winced slightly but didn't flinch. "Why are you still here?" His voice was quiet, to hide the hoarse evidence of tears shed.

"I'm going. Why don't you shut the engine off and come in? Just a moment please." He asked removing his hand.

Kaiba felt a shiver run through. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" He couldn't believe it.

"Come inside."

It sounded like an order this time. Though it didn't bother him it still irked him to even consider the request. "No thanks."

"Kaiba."

"No thanks." He repeated a bit angry with the others inability to recognize a no as a 'no'. He knew what was going on. He may be dying but he wasn't stupid. "I'm not going to sit through another session of friendship speeches with you just because you don't trust me to deal with this alone."

Jounouchi exhaled but it sounded like a growl. "I don't trust you to deal with it properly. You're right." He shrugged. "That's why I want to not help but let you know it doesn't have to kill you. You don't deserve to die Kaiba."

"We're here. You're home. Just go back to your little life with your friends and forget about all of this. Just go back to normal and stop pretending to be my friend when we both know we were nothing close to it before all of this."

Jounouchi smiled softly and glanced at the other. "I know. But the past is the past and you can only look forward eh?" He asked reciting something he had once said. "You'll never heal but don't remain broken forever. We're here for you or at least I am. I don't want to just let you go on alone." He didn't get a response and it remained silent for several minutes. Finally Jounouchi made up his mind and stepped out of the car. "Kaiba," He leaned his head in and frowned. "I really hope you understand how much I want to be there for you." He stood, shut the door and began walking away.

Kaiba started up the car but kept his eyes on Jounouchi's retreating form. His mind was spinning and he felt another migraine coming along. Everything being said between them, to himself swirled inside and he just couldn't figure out why Jounouchi of all people played nice and why he had decided to unleash all his emotions onto the mutt he always despised and ridiculed. Was he so messed up and weak as to lower himself to the help of a meager dog? '_But he isn't that bad I suppose.'_ He thought afterwards. He went back to Mokuba and his damned accrused luck of losing him. This wasn't fair by all measures and it brought up the same reply he'd give Mokuba every time he got angry, '_Life isn't fair.' _His chest was pounding and his body was tightening, he could hardly breathe and he remembered Lien telling him about the extent of panic attacks that could plague him if he didn't get some help and counseling. '_You'd still be here if it were. You'd be here.'_ He felt so dizzy his vision was failing him as everything faded white, his hands were clenching as blood dripped from nails piercing the palms.

* * *

Jounouchi got to the open gates of his section of apartments before turning back around. What was he doing? "I can't let him leave. He has to stay or I have to go with him." He was determined now. "Either way, I'm not about to let him go and have the chance to do something to himself. I have to stop him before he leaves." He began walking towards the car and then an unusual sight came into view. He hurriedly ran to the driver's side and opened the door to find Kaiba trembling and convulsing.

"Kaiba what's wrong! Kaiba!" He shouted. And then the brunet blinked and he was beginning to regain his vision. Jounouchi wrapped his arm around his neck and the other on his chest against his heart. "Shh." He whispered in his ear. "You have to calm down. It'll be okay! Just relax!" He continued shushing him remembering the time when Yugi had almost won the duel that Kaiba would've deliberately let himself fall to death in Duelist Kingdom; Yugi had burst into an attack similar to Kaiba's now.

And after a few more seconds, which dragged and felt a lot like minutes, Kaiba could hear his 'rescuer' of sorts saying those reassuring things in his ear. And his body relaxed calmed and diminished any strength he once had. His eyes were shut, hair damp from sweat, breath rugged and hands limp and lax. Jounouchi ran his hand through Kaiba's hair but kept the other flat against his chest trying to help calm his heart and breathing. "Shhh." He continued.

Kaiba let his head drop onto his shoulder. He was still trembling severely. Jounouchi slid his arms down to his side and pulled away, he stared intently at the shattered indifference on the other's face. And he pulled out of the car, standing firmly on the pavement and extended his hand out towards him. For a moment there was nothing as the brunet stared blankly in front of him but just as Jounouchi was about to grab him, he moved and took the other's arm. He stood disheveled and as breakable as his heart but he was standing. Jounouchi shut the door and pulled him gently to his apartment.

* * *

Jounouchi unlocked the door and brought him inside. Kaiba moved like a mindless doll with no apparent emotion or life within him. He led him to the living room area and told him to sit down. Kaiba did as told and the other hurried to the kitchen. Jounouchi took another deep breath and grabbed and filled a cup of water.

Kaiba seemed to 'wake up' as he sat and listened to the noises Jounouchi made in the kitchen. He closed his eyes and tried to comprehend what happened in the last five minutes. '_I did it again. I freaked out in front of him once again.'_ Kaiba stared at his shaking hands that still hadn't stopped like the rest of his body had. Maybe Jounouchi was right about his mental state and he couldn't be trusted to be alone. But it wasn't his business and he shouldn't be forced to take care of him. '_I should leave.'_

"Here." Kaiba had noticed his return with a glass of cold water hovering in front of him. He took it and set it on the raggedy coffee table in front of him. Jounouchi sat right beside him. "You should drink it." Kaiba didn't say anything but picked it back up nonetheless. His grip on the cup tightened with the chill it emanated but then it could have been the cuts too. "Oh, let me see your hands." Kaiba hated the way the other was talking to him – like an adult speaking to a small child. "Let me get a towel."

"You don't-" Kaiba slipped as the other stood. Jounouchi turned and stared at him with concern. "You don't have to do all this. Just let me go and I'll deal with this myself."

"And what if you end up d-"

"Then so be it. It isn't your responsibility to help me. And I don't want to be anyone else's burden."

Jounouchi sat back down and shook his head. "Mokuba never thought of you that way and that's the truth. All he talked about was you and him and what a special time Christmas was for the two of you. Don't ever call yourself a burden because it's no where near the truth." He insisted and subconsciously he took hold of Kaiba's right hand and gently trailed the little cuts with his fingers. Kaiba's hand twitched under the sensation but he refrained from pulling. Jounouchi turn towards him and stared into those sapphire blue orbs with a sincere and soft smile. "How about lying down for a while. I doubt you've slept any and right now I think that'd be best for you."

Kaiba didn't say anything and again was led to another part of the place; the bedroom. "Just sleep for a while." He ordered and turned the light off, though there was still a bit of light abound as the morning seeped through his curtains. The brunet shook his head but still sat on the edge of the bed. "You're joking now aren't you?" He asked with a look of grim disgust. "You expect me to just sleep?"

The blond rolled his eyes and sat down next to him, his legs crossed. "I do. Because you're tired, you're hurting and it'd be best for you to take things slow." But his words weren't reaching him and things were moving so well. '_You aren't leaving in this condition I don't care what you say.'_ Jounouchi shut his eyes and yawned. "I know it's hard with Mokuba having died so suddenly at a time when everything's supposed to be perfect and happy but it's happened, you know? And well, you remember what you said today about how we have to say goodbye even though…"

"We don't know the reasons why…" Kaiba finished and shook his head. His head was hurting and his eyes were starting to get heavy. "I know you keep saying otherwise but I just can't shake feeling responsible. I know it's my fault. You should just stop trying to make me feel better and just tell me the truth. I already I wasn't a perfect brother or parent – if I were this wouldn't have happened. He would have been home. I knew he should've stayed but I-"

Jounouchi caressed his arm, taking hold of his injured hand. "I know. I know…" Kaiba leaned against him a little and the two didn't mingle words anymore.

* * *

Kaiba sat up in his bed, panting and sweating as his gaze found the frost-covered window. The wintry wonderland still resided outside, tainted with the blood and broken memories. His head was pounding once more but like the hollowness inside he grew to accept and dwell in it. He paused for a moment and quickly regained his composure; he wasn't going to let him see his nightmares were still so vivid. He couldn't let him know how much it hurt almost a year later… 


	12. Only That We Must

**When The Angels Cry**

**Chapter 12:**

_**Only That We Must**_

Kaiba stood to his feet and eased his breathing, let his eyes close and took deep breaths in and out to steady his pulsing heart and trembling body. His eyes opened and took in the room around him, his eyes searched finding the clock loyally beside his bed flashing the time. '_Eleven forty-two… I've overslept.'_ The acknowledgment was so dull and the realization that he was late for work did not bother him as any other time it would.

He sauntered to the bathroom to wake his body properly. Staring into the mirror with the man in need of better sleep and more to eat, he turned the faucet and listened to the hot water stream. His eyes slowly peeled away from his dismal reflection and he applied toothpaste to his toothbrush and went to his routine. But his mind was thinking to his late awakening. '_Where is Jyonouchi?'_ The simple question bothered him greatly.

Indeed, the blond he called nuisance, had not wakened him like he normally and routinely did every morning except weekends; believing Kaiba should've waste them working away like a slave.

Kaiba never remembered approving of his decision to move in but not once, even now, had he refused or denied it. It was heartbreakingly painful hearing noise but knowing it wasn't Mokuba running down the halls just to interrupt his work, but it was something other than the silence he would otherwise be left with. It was bothersome having him so bright and strong, pulling him from bed and dragging him down to eat breakfast, which wasn't something Kaiba ever did in the morning – actually he usually was gone by daybreak and returning by nightfall. But it was different now. Jyonouchi made sure he slept until seven o clock, ate something, went to work and would call and pest the hell out of him by five to get him home by six evening. Everything was changed except his business sense, it was the only thing that he had to maintain normalcy.

Kaiba dried the water from his face and stepped back into his dark room. The curtains weren't drawn, the lights were still off, and there was no trace of Jyonouchi's presence anywhere. The brunet had several times mumbled his disliking of the other's intruding but he'd grown accustomed to it nonetheless and without realizing until now, how much he expected it. He walked over to his wardrobe and searched its contents for something to wear.

* * *

Jyonouchi took a deep breath and tapped his foot against the tile floor. "I can't believe I keep burning them. Let's try this again." He said with a pout. He tossed the pancake in the air and it landed perfectly on its backside. "Well you look a lot better than your predecessors." He praised before flipping it again. "But all of you hafta come out good otherwise…" '_Kaiba's gonna notice I sent the staff home for the day.'_ He smiled proudly as he flipped it onto a nearby plate. "Beautiful, simply beautiful. Now we're getting the hang of this." '_He's going to enjoy these.'_ He thought to himself and them frowned with a raise of his brows, '_And he'll eat them even if I hafta stuff them down his throat.'_

Kaiba stepped out of his room and descended the stairs down to the main hall. There were two things that had already raised suspicion to him. '_I don't see anyone around at all and I know Jyonouchi is up and about because I can smell that cologne he's always wearing.'_ Indeed, it was a strong but sweet scent that Kaiba didn't dislike, but he doused himself in it all the time.

He looked around and still not a single soul abound. With a sigh, he entered the breakfast room and heard movement beyond the door that led to the kitchen. With an unreadable scowl on his face he pushed through and entered into a room of mixed aromas. His eyes widened slightly with surprise and rested upon the form digging through the beverage cooler. "Jyonouchi." He called calmly and quietly.

The other froze and turned around with a warm smile on his face. "Hey sleepyhead. Darn I was hopin' you'd still be asleep." He shut the door and held a half-gallon of orange juice in his hands. He placed it on the counter and slowly walked up to the other. "You look tired, did you not sleep well?" He asked with concern.

"What are you doing? Where are the cooks at?" He asked not really paying his question any mind.

Jyonouchi sighed and shrugged. "I sent them home and everyone else too." He replied. Kaiba opened his mouth to speak but Jyonouchi simply turned away. "I know what you're gonna ask but let's not waste time arguing especially before breakfast." He stated calmly.

'_He has the nerve to scold me and walk away from me?'_ Kaiba always act slightly shocked and offended but it was something that happened a lot. "Breakfast? It's about to be lunch time."

"It's breakfast running a little late." Jyonouchi corrected and placed some covered dishes on a large round tray. He leaned his back against the door and opened it slowly. "Grab the O.J. and that roll of napkins."

Kaiba forgot momentarily his words and confusion and did as he was softly instructed. He followed the other out into the breakfast room and helped him set the table for the two of them. "Let's see. Oh yeah, the glasses duh. Go ahead and sit down, I'll be right back." He pointed to the same chair that the brunet sat at every time. And Kaiba once more obediently sat on the right of the rather modest sized round table. A few seconds later and Jyonouchi reentered with glasses and a small wooden basket of croissants.

As he sat in his seat across from the other he couldn't take the smile off his face. Seeing the other so happy always irked him and he knew that the other did it on purpose though it was a claim repeatedly denied. "So do you mind explaining your decision to give the help a day off?" He asked.

"How many blueberry pancakes do you want?"

"Jyonouchi don't ignore me."

The blond sighed deeply. "I'm not. I sent them because you don't need them around today because I'm gonna cook your meals and attend to your desires myself." He answered with confidence. "Now how many pancakes?"

"And what did I do to earn such an offer from you?" He asked and Jyonouchi gave him a tired and bored look. He rolled his eyes. "One." He answered.

Jyonouchi narrowed his eyes and put three on his plate instead of the aforementioned denomination. "And eat it all." He lightly demanded handing him the plate and a fork and knife. Kaiba sighed and accepted the plate. "It's something I've been wanting to do for you for a while now that's all."

Kaiba began cutting his food up. "Why didn't you make me up? I should be at work right now."

Jyonouchi shook his head. "I gave you an extended weekend. You need to sleep and relax a little more. I figured you could sleep and take it easy."

"Haven't I been doing that for the past eleven months since Mokuba died? It isn't your place to shorten my work habits or decide when I can skip it entirely." He scolded angrily.

Jyonouchi put his fork down and straightened. "No. You haven't been relaxing otherwise you wouldn't look the way you do now."

Kaiba frowned and dropped his silverware. Standing, "And how do I look?"

He stood as well. "You look miserable, depressed, pained."

"Wow aren't you so good at stating the obvious?" Kaiba was about to say something more, erupt into an argument like occasionally he would do but he hesitated at the sad weak glare the other was giving him. There was no real anger apparent there at all. "I'm finished eating. Thanks for the breakfast, I'm heading back to my room." He quickly calmed no longer facing Jyonouchi and he rushed out of the breakfast room.

Jyonouchi took a deep breath and shook his head. He put the dishes together and took them back to the kitchen. He threw them onto the counter and let his emotions get the better of him. "I bust my ass of cooking for him and this is how he thanks me." He mumbled but quickly interjected himself, "But he didn't mean it. He's just upset." He relaxed a bit and nodded, recalling what the other had said. "Eleven months… That's right. A little more than that, there's only about two weeks before the anniversary of Mokuba's death." He frowned.

* * *

He washed the dishes and set them in the dishwasher. Taking a deep breath he walked out to the main hallway and started up the stairs only to see his destination coming down the stairs. Jyonouchi's body weakened noticing his attire. '_His work suit. He's going to work.'_ A deep pain settled into his heart.

Kaiba's steps slowed as he approached Jyonouchi's wordless expression. He passed by and grabbed his gray trenchcoat from its hanger by the front doors. "I'm going to work. I have to get some things done."

"Okay." Jyonouchi acknowledged, turning slightly as the door opened. "Kaiba." He called halting the other's motion. "Don't stay too late." He said but more like begged.

Kaiba felt his heart overwhelm and fill him with such a dreadful pain; Guilt for going despite the blonde's wishes. He swallowed down and nodded. "I won't." Was all that he could muster before shutting the door behind him. Jyonouchi sat on the stairs and repeated to himself that it was all right.

* * *

It was four-thirty now and Jyonouchi couldn't get anything off his mind except the agony of watching Kaiba walk away. It was so strange, the emotions he felt inside. '_I know I shouldn't but it hurts so much. Like a betrayal, I mean a real betrayal. I told him he wasn't going to work but he went. He went know I didn't want him to go.'_ He sat up from his bed and sighed. "What am I thinking? I'm not his mother or his… girlfriend- I can't control his life. I shouldn't order him to stay home like that." He settled on being wrong on this one and decided to get dinner ready for whenever the other would show up. '_He probably will be late anyway.'_ The pain was still there even though he ignored it.

He didn't feel like cooking though as he stared at the clean and spotless kitchen with a personality and mood not so charming. "Pizza. We'll have pizza." His spirits started to brighten. "I'm so smart. I don't remember the last time I had a nice delicious plate of pizza!" He chimed.

* * *

It was nearing five 'o' clock and Kaiba had been lost in his computer programs until something around him pulled his attention away. There wasn't any noise, no disturbances. He pondered for a moment and tried to focus on his work but something wasn't allowing him. '_What is wrong? What is it?'_ He pondered and then he settled on his cell phone sitting silently on his desk. His eyes shifted to the clock, five minutes after five. '_He hasn't called.'_ He mentally noted, at five on the dot, Jyonouchi should've called like every other time before. But then again this was the first time in the ten months the blonde's lived with him that he ever went against his advice and command. "He didn't want me here." He frowned feeling the guilt he had shaken off earlier return. A few more minutes ensued before he couldn't take it anymore. "I can't believe I'm doing this for some pathetic mutt." The comment caught him off guard; it'd been a long time since he even referred the other to a dog. A small hope of a smile fluttered by but diminished beforehand.

Kaiba rushed down the very tall and powerful Kaiba Corporation building to his parked car. He took a deep breath and started it up. As he pulled out and drove along the road, which was oddly pretty empty and clear of traffic, he started to think of the 'argument' they had earlier. '_I should apologize maybe.'_ He thought to himself. He didn't realize it but that was the first time he ever truly considered apologizing for his actions.

* * *

He approached the front gates and pressed the remote button in his car to unlock and have them open. But before he entered he noticed another car pulling behind him and his first reaction was atrocious. The car was a beat up old Honda accord, perhaps looking nice but its beauty scarred with dents and mud. Kaiba pulled the key from the ignition and noticed the pizza banner along the side, also covered in dirt and dried mud. He crossed his arms across his chest and stayed still as the man from this pizza delivery truck stepped out with two large pizza boxes and a smaller one on top. "Good evening sir."

The young man said and Kaiba nodded. "Good evening."

"Your total comes to thirty-three dollars and fifty-four cents." He stated kindly and with an upbeat attitude.

Kaiba said nothing and pulled a fifty from his wallet. "Here." He mumbled and took the boxes from the other. He turned and stepped back into his car and started into his estate – before the other could even render out his change. And the gates closed behind him.

He parked in the designated spot in the garage and carried the food to the front door. He knocked and rang the doorbell. A few minutes passed by before the door was swung open. Jyonouchi stared in surprise and slight shock. "Kaiba. You're here." He stated simply.

"Aren't you so good at stating the obvious." Kaiba replied lightly. "I deliver pizza too." He added and extended the hot boxes to the other.

Jyonouchi smiled and they both headed to the dining area. "I wasn't really sure if you'd actually get here early or not. It's not even six yet. But anyway, I wanted to apologize to you for earlier. I guess I got so used to you listening to me that I tried to run your life. I dunno what's wrong with me. I didn't mean to act like a housewife or crazy control-freak girlfriend." He started putting the pizza onto the table.

Kaiba grimaced at the greasy material of the box being put onto his lovely stain-free table but decided against remarking. "Jyonouchi it's okay." He replied and grabbed a plate from the dish cabinet. "I don't want to talk about it." He insisted turning back to him and sitting beside him at the table. "All right?" His voice was unrestrained and soft.

It was a tone up until now Jyonouchi found sad and discomforting, as if he was lost and confused about the world around him. "Okay."

* * *

Dinner was good – a little early but delicious all the same. Kaiba went to doing a little more computer work and Jyonouchi headed to his room. It was late in the night now, nearing one in the morning and Kaiba had retired to his bedroom an hour previous. But Jyonouchi couldn't sleep at all. He really wanted to discuss their situation a little more. '_I told him that I would stay until he got over his blame and guilt over Mokuba's death but he seems to be doing a lot better than he was. He even said his name without breaking into a broken depression like times before. But I don't want to leave – I don't want to leave him. I like it here a lot – cooking breakfast, eating and dining with him, watching over him, making sure he gets sleep and eats his food. I'm so glad he ate the pizza without me having to order him to do so…' _Jyonouchi caught his words and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I like being here doing things for him and with him. It's nice and…" He smiled softly and even sort of blushed before shaking himself and turning out his light.

His alarm buzzed loudly as six 'o'clock flashed across his clock. He sat up and groaned before hitting the snooze button; with a yawn and tired mumble he stretched and stepped out of bed. He brushed his teeth and washed his face and headed out to Kaiba's room. '_I guess I better get him up early to make up for yesterday.'_ He rolled his eyes and opened the door quietly, but what he heard inside was not so quiet and peaceful.

"Kaiba." He hissed and ran to his bed. Kaiba was panting and mumbling in his sleep, tossing slightly as he did so. "Kaiba." Jyonouchi began to shake him first softly and then harshly as it proved useless. "Kaiba." After a few long seconds, he finally stopped and opened his eyes to the world around him. He sat up quickly and tried to control his breathing, trying desperately to catch his breath.

'_The same thing again. Mokuba, I'm so sorry…'_ He took deep breaths and place his hand across his chest to relax himself but as his eyes focused and cleared he fell into two worried brown eyes through the dark room. His own eyes widened to fright and uncertainty. "Jyonouchi… You weren't supposed to see me…" He muttered still trembling.

Jyonouchi gasped in slight hurt but understanding of his tone and his words. '_Supposed to see him. This has happened before. It was Mokuba… He whispered Mokuba.'_ He leaned in and held the other against him and let tears fall from his strong brown eyes. "Kaiba you never should've kept this from me." He muttered holding on tightly. Kaiba was stunned by the others reply but said nothing as he was enveloped in the warmth.


	13. And Pray It's Enough

**When The Angels Cry**

**Chapter 13:**

**_And Pray It's Enough_**…

_I can see you clearly_

_All the pain in your eyes_

_Praying to stop bleeding_

_Praying to stay alive…_

Jyonouchi stroked his hair softly and let his own eyes drift closed. There were only a few incidents where the two fell into sleep together though all innocent, it was moments like this that seemed to fill Kaiba's eyes with tears. It was quiet and finally peaceful and not once through the night did another nightmare erupt. The alarm buzzed and Jyonouchi awaked to its disturbance. He gently shuffled over and shut it off, thankfully Kaiba was still fast asleep in his arms. He shook his head and sighed. '_Everything will be fine.'_ He mentally promised and vowed.

Things grew colder and the brunet became quite silent. Jyonouchi knew the approaching day; it was now only two days away. He waited a few minutes longer before standing up and covering the plate of food laid out for his absent dinner partner. '_I guess I'll hafta bring it up to you then.'_ There wasn't a hint of emotion in his head, hovering over his words but he was saddened greatly and feared the state Kaiba would be in once it was officially a year of his brother's death.

. He stood before the closed office and knocked a few times with his free left hand. There was a mumbled response on the other end, which he concluded to be a sign of welcoming. He slowly entered and shut the door behind him. "Kaiba." He greeted calmly stepping forward and moving in front of his desk. Kaiba looked up from his work and glanced only for a moment at the tray in the blonde's hands. "You didn't come down for dinner." He added hurtfully.

Kaiba's gaze edged away and settled on the small digital clock along his monitor's side panel. "I'm sorry, Jyonouchi. I didn't realize it'd grown so late. Just set it there and I'll get to it later." He replied in a strangely chilled tone. But the other didn't move at all, "Is something wrong?"

The blond set his food down on the end of his desk and then went around to stand beside him. He knelt down to be eye level with the other. "If I leave you what guarantee do I have you'll eat?" He asked in complete seriousness. He searched the other's face for any sign of regret or uncertainty but nothing came. "Kaiba you shouldn't miss so many meals. I'm not trying to be bossy or anything I just don't want you hurting yourself like that." He further added. There were a lot of things Jyonouchi wanted to say, so much had arisen and taken over during his time here and in the passing month it all mixed together and created feelings well, not so normal or easy to explain. "Kaiba I think there's something I have to tell you but I."

Kaiba shifted his attention to the forgotten food. He reached over and pulled it in front of him. "You could stay then and I would eat."

Jyonouchi stopped and stared up, right into his simple blue eyes. "What?" He muttered quietly.

Kaiba couldn't turn his attention away, he swallowed and took a deep breath. "I will eat if you stay beside me." He repeated a little more clearly. Jyonouchi couldn't say a word he only laughed lightly in disbelief. The brunet narrowed his eyes slightly and stared at him confused. "You find my statement funny?"

The other shook his head. "No. Not in the least." He smiled finally able to tear his gaze away. His face felt hot and his grin grew wider. "Thank you." He added and stood to his feet. He leaned against the desk and took a piece of sausage from Kaiba's bowl of Jambalaya.

Kaiba sighed. "Didn't you eat downstairs?"

He shrugged. "I was waiting for you." He replied honestly. For once Jyonouchi found it uncomfortable eating alone. He didn't want to eat without Kaiba sitting across from him. The blond hadn't even realized how fast his appetite disappeared when he concluded Kaiba wasn't coming down for dinner.

"I'm sorry Jyonouchi." He muttered and put a lot of rice and meat on his spoon.

"It's nothing." He replied. Kaiba stood to his feet and smirked to himself. "Right. Open up." Jyonouchi blinked and opened his mouth to say something in question to his command but that spoonful was slipped into his mouth. Kaiba gently pulled the utensil out and placed it back down into the bowl. "Let's go downstairs and eat dinner at the table." He suggested softly just so the two of them could hear. Jyonouchi nodded in agreement. "At least so we can get you some food too. This looks pretty good. I think I might actually eat it all." He pondered aloud. '_Jyonouchi you…'_ Kaiba couldn't even think of any words to describe the other's expression as he stared straight at him. For a second in all the horrid moments they've had so far, this was different. It was a feeling unlike anything he's _ever_ felt but he felt confusion taking over him. He pulled away and headed towards the door, bowl in hand. "Come on."

Jyonouchi swallowed the food sitting in his mouth and blinked out of his reverie. "Right." He choked out and followed. '_This is so much. It's for sure now. I think I'm attracted to you. I mean I am attracted to you. Oh Kaiba, I know this is wrong, I shouldn't especially when you're not in your complete state of mind.'_ Jyonouchi felt his heart finally calming down after almost leaping from his throat caused by Kaiba's spontaneous gentleness. '_I almost admitted something back there. I have to be careful.'_ "I don't want to overwhelm you." He whispered only to himself.

_It's only for tomorrow's misery_

_But the agony is binding_

_It aches the same anyway_

_So why am I still fighting?_

The two sat and ate dinner in a silence that was for once not so bad. Kaiba bid him goodnight and retired to his bedroom. Jyonouchi watched him as the door shut closed. He sighed before heading to his room. Kaiba stretched and unbuttoned his long-sleeved dress shirt throwing it into the laundry basket near the closet door. Walking into the bathroom, he smirked cynically to himself. '_You better sleep well otherwise he'll have to come save you again. Save you because you're so weak and pathetic and couldn't save yourself even from your own dreams.'_ His smirk faded and he grew very grim like before. The memory of waking to Jyonouchi's concerned eyes and embrace, his soothing words although it was all comforting it brought to light just how helpless Kaiba really was. 'No wonder why I couldn't prevent your death – I can't even keep myself from dying, giving up." He clutched the dangling duel monsters' necklace around his neck tightly and leaned against the closed bathroom door. "A year without you now. No. A year passing and I'm still alive. You are still gone…" He stayed in the brightly lit bathroom unmoving and emotionally wrecked.

It was early the next morning and with all amazement Jyonouchi was already awake and dressed – his alarm hadn't even gone off. "This is it. The 'eve' of Mokuba's passing and come tomorrow morning the anniversary. I hope Kaiba is okay." He stepped out and headed to the other's door. He opened the door and peered inside but to his surprise no one was there. He pushed the door open wide and searched the room, the bed was made and empty; the bathroom light was off and the door left open. "He's not here." He muttered to himself and closed the bedroom door behind him.

Jyonouchi checked a few more doors and even the one to his office but there was no sign of him. "Maybe he went to work." '_Really early…'_ Part of him hoped not, the thought of Kaiba leaving without letting him know beforehand upset him. But as he called and asked his suspicions were denied. "He's not there either?"

By this time he was down by the front doors and at a total blank of where the other may have gone. "Excuse me Mr. Jyonouchi," He turned to the voice of a butler that was standing behind him. "Sir, pardon my interruption but if you are looking for Master Kaiba, I believe he is upstairs in… The late Master Mokuba's room." His tone sounded of sadness and misfortune.

"Mokuba's room?" He asked and then quickly started in a sprint up the stairs. '_Kaiba hasn't stepped foot in that room in the whole time that I've been here.'_ The pain filled his heart and thinking of why he'd possibly choose now to open that can of worms concerned him dearly. But as he neared the door that he passed by numerous times but never approached, he stilled and went absolutely numb. '_I have to hurry and make sure he's okay. I can't be afraid of his pain and his depression or my own feelings leaking out.'_ He shut his eyes and mentally counted to three and then opened the door to the 'forbidden' room. His eyes softened greatly at the sight of Kaiba sitting up on the once made bed, with his back against the headboard and right leg hanging over the side. "Kaiba." He whispered and as he grew closer he noticed that the other was sleeping. "I'm so sorry." He said once more and sat down in front of him. He sighed softly and gently touched the other's face. "I'm so sorry that you have to go through this."

_And I hate to say I'm losing_

_Trying to be by your side_

_But this pain within my heart_

_I only pray will subside_

He leaned a little closer and then softly nudged him awake. Kaiba straightened blinking a few times before resting onto Jyonouchi's. He's features darkened slightly. "I knew you'd end up finding me here." His voice was so quiet and soft.

The blond smiled faintly. "What are you doing in here Kaiba?" He asked in the same broken tone.

"I don't know. I went to bed remembering it all. I had to be close to him and I had to confront my weakness too."

"You're not weak."

"Just broken."

"Kaiba."

The brunet leaned in close to the other, their faces only a few inches apart. "It's a year tomorrow. I never would have lived this long without your damn interference." He muttered but there was not even a slight tone of anger or resentment. "You're perhaps the craziest or strongest willed person I've ever come to meet, there's no way any other person could've taken over and kept me from doing something…" He nodded with a slight shrug. "Something like suicide. How did you possibly stay here by my side day to day like you have?"

He put his hand up to Kaiba's cheek and caressed it gently, "I promised you remember? I'm staying until you are a hundred percent."

Kaiba shook his head and nuzzled into his hand. "You don't have to stay that long."

"It doesn't bother me. I don't mind being with you." He answered truthfully.

"Don't you understand that I might never be that well?"

"I've thought of that." He replied with a nod.

"You don't want to leave?"

"Do you _want_ me to leave?"

"No." Kaiba pulled Jyonouchi's hand away and slowly placed his lips on him. It wasn't long before Jyonouchi melted into it, as gentle as it was. It ended with Kaiba's retreat and the brunet smiled lightly. "How about now?" The blond shook his head in strong meaning. "And you'll stay until then."

"Longer - if you let me." He retorted hesitantly.

"Jyonouchi." The other looked at him and raised his brows. "It's already seven and you haven't instructed any breakfast." He scolded leaning back against the board. Jyonouchi stared down at his watch and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

* * *

Later that evening Jyonouchi had went into the kitchen to help the servants clean up the dinner dishes and get dessert whipped up. Kaiba left the dining area and entered the main hallway but halted at the stairs. He stepped towards the front doors and put on his long thick trench coat and stepped outside on the front porch. It was a calm beautiful sight of soft white snow, blankets of it all over. It was the opposite of then. "There's no point in being gentle now, he's not here to play." He muttered bitterly to the air's breeze. It was snowing soft snowflakes all around and sweetly. "Why did you do this to me? I know what I've done and all the things that I've said, the people I've hurt but as much as I deserved this agony Mokuba didn't. He was everything that every human should be, bright, gentle, sweet and kind. He had everything to live for and he would've been great, a terrific success at anything he chose to do. But he died. I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me Mokuba, I really do. I've tried to be your everything, your confidant and your hero… Your parent and your friend, brother and I know that I wasn't all that good at loving you and comforting you but I…" He shook his head and swallowed deeply. "I don't know."

"Hey." Kaiba sat up from the cold porch swing and faced his guest. "Sorry I didn't mean to intrude." The brunet looked down and nodded in the negative. "Here. It's hot cocoa." Kaiba waved his hand in response. "Take it, it's cold out here." He commanded extending the mug towards him. With a defeated sigh he took it.

"I always end up giving in to you." He pouted.

"Because right now I know what's good for you." Jyonouchi explained. He stood beside the other and yawned. "It looks so peaceful doesn't it?"

"It does." He agreed with a touch of disdain.

"Oh Kaiba it's okay. You know that you'll be just fine. No matter what happens, you'll be strong enough to overcome it. Why don't we go inside, it's sort of late and you got up really early this morning?" He suggested already beginning to shiver. "I'm not going in without you in case you were about to say so." He warned.

Kaiba groaned lightly and ruffled the other's hair. "Well I wouldn't want you to die of this weather too." He joked cynically. Jyonouchi didn't like the horrible sardonic remark but he didn't feel like starting something when everything seemed to be going well. Kaiba grabbed the other's arm and led him inside. He locked the doors and glanced up the stairs. "Hey, thank you so much, if I haven't expressed it enough I really appreciate you and your kindness. This friendship we've established is the one good thing to happen to me from this."

"Yeah I know. I like this too."

Kaiba smiled. "I'm going upstairs." Jyonouchi nodded and watched the other leave.

_I want to forgive_

_But my mind can't stop_

_Letting in all the reasons_

_To give up and drop_

He paced back and forth in his room unable to sleep. '_Tomorrow morning…'_ Although he wanted to believe that everything would be all right, especially after the talk they had outside, he just wanted to be there beside him when that alarm went off. "I have to see him."

A minute or two later he was standing at Kaiba's door. His hand rested on the knob of the other's door hesitantly. "I shouldn't." '_If he wanted me near, he'd call for me… I can't control everything or at least I shouldn't be so suffocating. Not when he's still hurting.'_ He took a deep breath and almost let go when the door was pulled open. He stood in shock and embarrassment. "Kaiba I'm so sorry to bother you."

Kaiba stared with slight amusement. He leaned in and kissed the other a little bit harder than he'd done earlier. It was warm and comforting and the utter definition of nice. The two parted and stared at one another; brown eyes in confusion and blues' in desperation. "For some reason I knew you'd be at my door tonight." He muttered with a smile.

Jyonouchi blushed, not quite over the kiss he was just given. "You're not alone." He managed to speak.

"Because you're still here?" He asked stepping back and letting the other in.

"Exactly."

Kaiba and him stood staring at one another. Suddenly the brunet leaned in and wrapped his arms around the other. "I want to die. Despite you standing here, despite everything I have or easily could buy, I want to die." He confessed with the broken sound of held in agony. Jyonouchi hugged him back and nodded whispering something that seemed to make the other laugh in disbelief. "Stay with me." He begged and received a nod.

"I will. I won't leave your side tonight."

Kaiba pulled him back a little, "No. Stay with _me_." He clarified. He placed his hand on his cheek and bit his own lip harshly. "I can't imagine doing this without you every night. I need you forever." '_To hold me and lo'_ The blond kissed him fervently and nodded.

* * *

And the two mumbled softly as they stared at the buzzing alarm clock neither one reaching over to shut it off this time. It was final. "You've made it, Kaiba." Jyonouchi whispered rubbing his arm softly.

Kaiba leaned his head down on his arm and sighed. "I just have the rest of life to go."

"It'll be okay." He assured with confidence.

"Yeah." '_I pray so.' _

_I can see you clearly_

_All the pain in your eyes_

_Praying to stop bleeding_

_Praying to stay alive…_

_You were the Angel_

_That kept me at peace…_

_I'll remember the end-_

_The day you grew white wings…_

_The day it all fell apart;_

_Shattered and released…_

**_Owari..._**


End file.
